The True Identity
by Dark Kora
Summary: Kagome thought that her life was already worse enough now that her father Naraku is out of jail and is missing. Kagome now must go on a journey to detroy her own father but what else is in store for her? Find out in... The True Identity...
1. Chapter 1

The True Identity

By: Dark Kora

* * *

><p>Part 1:Kagome and Inuyasha<p>

(Normal Pov.)

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey boys, let's get her!" said the boy. "Yeah!" screamed the kids. They kept on kicking and punching her until she heard someone say, "Get away from her !" That was the last thing she could hear until she passed out. When she passed out, the boy transformed into his evil form and beat the kids up just to get them away from her. When they left, he picked the girl up and took her to the hospital.

He then called his parents and told them where he was and why he was there. after she was bandaged up, the boy went into the room. He sat in one of the chairs beside the hospital bed and wait till she awoke. When she did, he said,"Hi, are you alright?" The little girl looked around the room till she faced the boy and asked,"Who are you?" the boy answered,"My name is Inuyasha Fire Takahashi, what's your name?" She told him,"My name is Kagome Silver Higurashi and thank you for helping me out back there." "Your welcome." said Inuyasha. At that moment, Kagome woke up.

It was a Monday morning and that's when her phone rang. She answered it only to find out that it was Inuyasha. In a tired but calm voice, Kagome said,"Hey Inuyasha.""Hey Kagome, are you ready for school?" She said,"Yeah I'm ready, why?""Because I'm outside your house." Kagome looked out her window to see Inuyasha waving at her. She put the phone back to her ear and said,"I see you."

"Okay, get your but down stairs, move it soldier! " Inuyasha said sarcastically, causing Kagome to laugh. She then said,"Give me a minute and I'll down." "Okay, I'za be waiting." Then Kagome laughed again and hung up the phone. She grabbed her backpack and went out the door while saying,"Bye, everyone!" To which they replied, "Bye!" She caught up to Inuyasha while he asked, "Kagome , can we listen to your Ipod?"

Kagome giggles and says, "Yes." She laughs even harder and takes out her Ipod. She put on the song, "Sugar, sugar, how you get so fly" by Chris Brown. They listen to her Ipod all the way to school. When they got there, Kagome wrapped up her Ipod and stuck it in her pocket while walking up to her boyfriend, Koga and gave him a quick kiss. This made Inuyasha growl, but not loud enough for anyone but Koga to hear. Koga glanced up and gave Inuyasha a smirk while giving Kagome a hug. Inuyasha was boiling mad now.

Kagome then said,"See you later." Koga replied, "Bye babe!" kissed her again and left with a smile on his face. Kagome turned around to see that Inuyasha was mad, so she walked up to him and said, "Inuyasha calm down or you'll lose control of yourself in this school and kill allot of people. Tell me what's wrong." At that moment, he snapped out of his trance and said, "What?" Kagome shakes her head and says, "You looked mad at Koga. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry." She whispers something that Inuyasha couldn't hear and then says, "Come on,we have to get to class or we'll be late." They headed to their 1rst period class. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had all the same classrooms. In 1rst period, Inuyasha always sat next to Kagome.

(They sit at the back of the classroom so it won't cause a commotion in class.) Sango sits on the right side of Kagome and right now was talking to her asking about her weekend. Miroku sits behind Inuyaha and sits next to Sango, who is also behind Kagome.

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku have been Inuyasha's friends since they were kids, but Inuyasha knew Kagome longer than anyone and both Kagome and Inuyasha were childhood neighbors, also that they lived a couple houses away from eachother. Miroku who sits on the left side of Inuyasha, says, "Hey Inuyasaha, are you alright?" Inuyasha replies, "No",with a growl. Miroku gets a knowing look before saying, "Let me guess, Koga?"

* * *

><p>Okay this is my first time ever publishing a story so grin and bear it I hope you guys enjoy it... R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The True Identity

By: Dark Kora

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Inuyasha says, "Yes it is and he's driving me insane with his cockiness!" Miroku said, " Okay, what else?" Inuyasha replies, "This morning when he hugged Kagome, he smirked at me as if I were the idiot here!" Miroku said, "I swear, he gets on people's nerves sometimes!" Then, from behind Inuyasha was a kind of whimpering voice. The bad part is that it was Kagome. "You hate Koga?" she said in a soft, but kinda slow, voice. Inuyasha turned towards Kagome and regretted it as soon as he did.

She had tears in her eyes. He didn't like it when he made people cry, especially her, and felt real bad. He tried to talk to her, instead she grabbed his hand and went to the teacher asking if she can go outside, without people watching them and the teacher said, "Yes you can but don't cause any unwanted attention, okay?"

Kagome replied with a quick thanks and dragged Inuyasha outside. When they were at least a mile away from the school, she screamed, "Why do you hate Koga?" Inuyasha screamed back, "Because he's a Jerk!" "And why is he a jerk?" she yelled. Inuyasha couldn't take anymore of this, so he screamed without thinking, "Because he knows I love you!"

At that moment, Inuyasha covered his mouth with both hands. Kagome both confused and surprised, looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha calmed down and said, "When I first saw you, I couldn't help myself, I fell in love with you and your beauty, I wanted to ask you out. I was friends with Koga, but when i told him of you, he looked interested. Soon after, when i asked him to give some letters to you, he said that you were already going out with someone. At first, I didn't believe it, but one day, when I was at the mall, I seen you at the Hot Topic store, looking at some pretty cool things. Then I'd seen Koga with you, wondering what he was doing there with you but when I saw him kiss you, I was pissed at him for lying to me instead of the truth. I was so mad I got into a fight at the school the next day, which I'm sure you heard about, other than that, there's the truth. Ever since then, he's been a jerk."

Minutes passed by and then Kagome replied, "I didn't know you loved me, I mean, I haven't even got your letters at all." "Probably Koga tore up the letters I sent you and didn't even tell you I fell for you." Kagome then said, "I'll talk to him and see what he says." Inuyasha replied, "Thank you." Kagome then said, "Your welcome, Inuyasha." Kagome thought for a second before saying, "Hey, Inuyasha?"

He looked at her. "Yeah?" "About you asking me out, if I have problems and break up with Koga, then I'll go out with you,okay?" He then nodded, "Alright," After that, they went to the rest of their classes together.

After school, Kagome went to Koga to ask if the story Inuyasha was telling her was true. When she did ask, he lied a couple of times. When she asked again, he told the truth. Kagome was mad. She yelled, "I can believe you would lie to me like that! I thought you were better than that! That's it! I'm breaking up with you!" She then turned on her heel and was about to go to home when Koga, without thinking, grabbed Kagome's arm and Kagome slapped him before he could say anything and left him standing there.

Everyone glared at him because he lied to Kagome and everyone knows you don't lie to Kagome. So, everyone gathered around Koga and beat him up. On the way home, Kagome heard a girly scream and Kagome automatically thought it was Koga, getting beat up by everyone, who seen the conversation go on. She smiled and kept walking. Still a little angry, she slammed her front door, then went to her bedroom and slammed that door as well.

She turned on the radio and listened for several hours, trying to erase what happened at school. Just then her mom knocked on the door and said, "Kagome, are you alright, sweetheart? Is there anything you want to talk about?" Kagome clears her throat and says, "No, mom, just some school and boy problems, that's all." Kagome's mom opens the door and asks, "Do you want to talk to me about it?" Kagome nods and her mom sits on her bed.

After a couple of short breaths,she starts explaining to her mom about what happened at school. When she finished, her mom then says, "That wasn't right for Koga to do that, Inuyasha is such a nice boy and if that were me in that situation, well... let's just say that I would of punched Koga in the face and took Inuyasha right then and there, but that's just me." she added, when Kagome blushed deep red, "Anyway, it's up to you what you do, I don't care what you do I'll still be by your side and here to help you when you need it. Just remember that, Okay?"

Kagome nodded. She then got up, gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Okay, sweetheart, I'll be down stairs cooking in the kitchen if you need ." Kagome replied, "Mwaz back, mom. With that, Kagome's mom left the room and went down stairs. Kagome continued to listen to the radio.

* * *

><p>What'd yah think? Not the best but I some how came up with this... R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The True Identity

By: Dark Kora

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

While the radio was playing, she called Inuyasha, which was a couple of houses away. The phone rang until she heard Inuyasha's voice. "Hey Inuyasha." she said, with a whimpering voice. Inuyasha replied, "Hey Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome sniffled a little, "I broke up with Koga." Inuyasha said, "You want me to come over?" Kagome replies, "Yes, please..." "Alright, I'll see you in an hour." They say, "Bye." and hang up. After that, she continued to listen to the radio until she heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" she said while turning off the radio and running downstairs, swinging the door wide open to see Inuyasha.

He said, "Hi." Kagome said, "Come on in." He then found out how awesome Kagome's place was! Inside the house had wolves, Indians, snakes, and every type of reptile he could think of! He loved her house! He stood staring until Kagome giggled and said, "Mom's in love with them. That's why she collects them. Come with me, I'll show you my room." He follows her up the stairs, to the last room on the left, to see Kagome's room had everything in dragons! Kagome told him to sit down while she locked the door and turned on the radio to listen to music together. Inuyasha then said, "Tell me everything."

Kagome then explained everything to Inuyasha about what happened at school. Although, Inuyasha did get upset at some of the parts. But when Kagome was there, he calmed down. He even let Kagome cry on his shoulder at some of the parts. He couldn't help it, he loved her too much. Then Inuyasha looked into her eyes, the next thing that happened was they kissed! Then out of nowhere Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" She cried at first, then replied, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend." Inuyasha then kissed her again and said, "Can I take you to the movies?"

Kagome thought about this for a second and said, "About that, Inuyasha, what if I told you that I am powerful half-demon and my personalities change?" Inuyasha was very confused, "What do you mean, Kagome?" Kagome says in a calm voice. "I mean, I'm cursed." Inuyasha said sternly, "I would say I understand and ask who cursed you." Kagome let out a long breath before saying, "Okay I'll tell you the truth, my father, Naraku, cursed me." "What do we have to do to break your curse?" Inuyasha asked as if he were excited to start a journey. Kagome looked at him seriously and said, "We have to kill my father." Inuyasha then said, "Alright, but before we start our journey to kill Naraku, we must rest for tonight." Kagome then muttered in a whisper, "If that's the case then I have to keep my own soul out and the other in."

Inuyasha looked at her with questioning eyes. Kagome then said, "Would you like to see my other side?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome took a deep breathe and transformed into another woman. "About time I got out of her soul and into her body, now let's take a look around shall we? Hmmmmm...Oh! Hey there cute thang! What's your name sweetheart?" Inuyasha gulped as the woman climbed on his lap and played with his ears. He then said, "My name's Inuyasha-" Before he could say anything else, she kissed him. After she kissed him, she pushed him on the bed and started removing his buttons at the top of his shirt and open it half way.

All of a sudden, blue aura appeared and the woman changed into Kagome. Kagome took in her surroundings and blushed fifteen shades of red. She was about to get up off Inuyasha but Inuyasha had his arms around her and locked tight. She blushed even more redder then she ever blushed before and no one has been able to do that to her. All of a sudden, Inuyasha leans in close and kisses her, filling each kiss with passion and longing and so much love, she felt herself kiss him back and each time got tense and grew more rapidly. She felt both her body and Inuyasha's body fall on the bed, touch so close, so much yearning, for one another to do something before they go crazy, but instead Inuyasha switched positions and was on top of Kagome, mouth leaving her lips, trailing down her neck and stopped.

The breathing on Kagome's neck only made Kagome insane and soon, she already had his shirt and pants off, leaving only his boxers. She then clamped her teeth down on Inuyasha's neck, dragging him to her and let go, only making Inuyasha groan. Inuyasha then kissed her once more before trailing down her neck and moved to her stomach. With one quick motion, he removed her shirt and skirt, leaving her only in her black and red matching bra and underwear and moved to her lips and kissed her with a lot of passion. "You are so beautiful, so beautiful it hurts me a lot." He whispered so low that she could only hear.

Then without warning, he moved down to her stomach once more, and bit down on her side. She jumped, moving both her and Inuyasha, up in the air. Inuyasha smiled and Kagome growled at him in surprise. Inuyasha kissed her side and went to kissing her stomach again. Kagome wasn't giving up to those kisses, so instead she purposely tighten her muscles, leaving her body in a stiff position. Inuyasha, however, saw her posture and wasn't having that, so his hands trailed down to her underwear and began removing it. Kagome didn't have time to see that her underwear was being removed and before she knew it, she felt warm lips and a tounge in her, only making her gasp and loosen her muscles.

She collapsed under that touch and that made her feel like the world in those strong hands. Inuyasha saw this, and kept going till it drove Kagome crazy. Finally, Kagome caught Inuyasha, somehow or another, and got on top of him, taking his boxers off and played with him for a bit. She licked him up and down, making him whimper when she told him no. She got down to his manhood and was stroking it. He jumped and Kagome glared at him.

As soon as he stopped, she went back to his manhood and put it in her mouth and was sucking and licking it. Inuyasha went nuts and grabbed her, while switching positions and thrusting a finger in her. She gasped and the pleasure surged through her as Inuyasha pulled out. When he did, Kagome lifted her body up, bit his neck and Inuyasha gasped. Kagome then said, "You're not playing fair..." Inuyasha replied, "I'll show you who's not playing fair...-*Gasp*-you're not..." Inuyasha thrusted his manhood into her, causing both Inuyasha and her, to gasp. Kagome moans in pleasure as he moved in her. He then tries to move out of her, only to be thrusted back into her and gasping even more in pleasure.

While still in her, Inuyasha decides to play with her by pulling out and thrusts back into her, making her whimper his name in whispers. Inuyasha smirks at her weakly while kissing her. Instead of thrusting back into her again like he did, he just bit down on her neck, but harder this time and she gasp at the amount of pleasure flowing threw her. Kagome finally lets go and Inuyasha lays down beside her.

While she turned towards him, Inuyasha whispers in her ear, "Now that's not fair..." With that said, Kagome curled up with Inuyasha and fell asleep. The evening came and Inuyasha and Kagome woke up. They looked at each other and kissed, then got out of bed to get dressed. When Inuyasha was dressed, he went to the door and unlocked it. Before he could leave, Kagome asked, "Where are you going?"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! Tell me what you think!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The True Identity

By: Dark Kora

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

Inuyasha then said, "I'm going home to rest." Kagome was so scared and asked in a very low, but soft voice, "Can you stay with me tonight, please?" He then said, "Okay, but I have to call my parents first." With that said, he called his parents and told them where he was and what he was doing for tonight and a couple of days. He also said he was staying home from school for a couple of days. The last thing she heard was, "It's fine with me." and "Bye." Inuyasha then hung up and looked at Kagome. She kept staring at him so he surprised her by kissing her. She broke out of her trance and kissed him back. Soon, they were locking lips and french kissing eachother.

Next thing they know, they were making out. Then they started kissing each other's necks. They took slow but very soft turns. Kagome moaned with pleasure. Inuyasha loved the sound of Kagome moaning, so he bit her neck. At first she winced, but then liked it. She let Inuyasha bite harder and suck out some of her blood. They kept making out till Sota entered the room without knocking and screamed while he opened the door, "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Kagome heard Sota, broke from Inuyasha, and screamed, "Aaaaahhhh! Sota! Get out!" and threw a pillow at the door, but not before hearing from Sota, "It's time for dinner, sis. I was told to tell you that." and with that Sota left.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome, were blushing madly red, while looking at the door. They looked at eachother for a second before Kagome said, "Well, might as well head down stairs because I smell dinner being prepared." With that they walked towards the door, still ten times redder than tomatoes, hand in hand. After cleaning up for dinner, they went to the kitchen and sat at the table to eat. While they ate,the family was silent. Kagome broke the silence and said, "Mom, can I stay home for a couple of days?" Her mom said, "Why?" Kagome replied, "Because I want to set out on a journey to kill Naraku."

Then her mother stood up and said, "Don't say his name, ever again, in my house." Kagome stood up as well and harshly said, "Don't you think that Sota should know about his real father, mom? Aren't you tired of him controlling your life, while being cursed at the same time? Come on,mom don't you think that Naraku deserves more than being put in jail? Why don't we just tell Sota about what he did to me when you weren't there?..."

Kagome then looked at her brother and he stopped eating, "You have two brothers that you don't know of. Your first brother died, his name was Leon. As for the second,...I have no idea where he is at cause he left right after Leon died. You were three and I was ten when your twenty year old brother, Sasuke left. I know that all of this is confusing, and what I want you to know is that your real father is a rapist and he raped me. Now tell me does that sound like a good father to you?" Kagome then looked from her shocked brother to her mother who was horrified about Kagome telling Sota what his father did.

Her mother was close to tears, "Is this what you want to live like? Nothing but secrets and lies, mom? I'm sorry, but I don't ever want to live like that, and you aren't going to live like this either, not while I'm around..." That was the last straw, her mother then said, "That is none of your business, Kagome and drop the subject, now." Kagome wasn't paying attention to the command, she kept on going screaming this time, not caring, "Why do you try to hide things mom, is it that you're scared? Why are you so protective of this subject, do you like seeing this happen to you and everyone around you?"

Kagome's mom exploded, "Enough, Kagome Silver Higurashi, I told you to drop it, now go to your room!" Kagome then screamed, "FINE!" With that she ran up to her room slamming the door, making Inuyasha flinch and his ears hurt. Kagome's mother then took a deep breath, looked at Inuyasha and said, "I'm sorry about what happened just now, she didn't act like that when we first got here." Inuyasha then says, "That's okay, it kinda happens all the time in my family, I'll just go calm Kagome down." Inuyasha got up from the table and went upstairs to Kagome's room. When he walked up to Kagome's door he heard Kagome crying.

Inuyasha could feel his chest tightening up and his ears flatten against his head. He took a deep breath and walked in. "Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, as he shut the door and once again locked it like Kagome did before. He looked at her and couldn't stand the sight of her teary-eyed face and she was dressed in just her t-shirt, he wanted to kiss her and say everything was all right, but it wasn't alright. Instead, he just sat down on her bed and wrapped his arms around hugged him tightly and cried till she fell asleep. Inuyasha watched her, peaceful and soundlessly asleep, till he fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The True Identity

By: Dark Kora

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

Kagome woke up on a typical Tuesday morning really groggy and felt weird in a way she couldn't describe. She then looked beside her and found Inuyasha asleep, all sexy and comfortable, by the way it looks, peaceful. She then tried to get up, only to be yanked down, landing on Inuyasha, in her t-shirt with her bra and panties on. Kaogme decided that she was going to have to use force and reached down his pants, grabbing him by his manhood only stroking it lightly. Inuyasha let go and grabbed Kagome, kissing her while trailing down her neck, pushing her down beside him once more. Kagome huffed and kissed him about 15 times before he let go of her and went back to sleep. She then got up and went down stairs to make breakfast, while turning on the radio, she listened to music and danced while cooking breakfast.

She sang to the music and just then, Inuyasha smelled breakfast and got out of bed. He went down stairs only to find Kagome, up singing and dancing while making breakfast. The radio was on and low and Kagome's voice out sung the music playing, it was like an angel, playing a tune, she never even knew and she still sung it as if she did. Inuyasha walked behind her and started planting kisses, on her neck. "Good morning, babe" Inuyasha said, while kissing her and her neck. She giggled and kissed him asking, "Good morning to you too, baby. Did you sleep well last night?" Inuyasha turned her around and picked her up by her waist, while she wrapped her legs around him and he leaned against the counter with her on the counter. "I slept fine baby and was sleeping fine till you left the bed and I was the only one in the room, with no one to kiss good morning to."

He then kissed her again. "I'm sorry baby, I wanted to make breakfast for both of us and I have a natural habit of doing that." Kagome replied, and before she could say any thing else, Inuyasha kissed her and took the spatula out of her hand and was cooking while kissing her. Before she could protest, Inuyasha kissed her again while cooking and finished cooking for her. She broke apart this time and then said, "That's not fair, I was cooking, not you!" Inuyasha smirked at her and said, "Too late for that baby, breakfast is done and I cooked the rest, ha ha ha." He then stuck out his tongue and Kagome caught it with her teeth and dragged it to her. She released his tongue and kissed him. "Owwww! Kagome, that hurt babe!" He said, while rubbing his tongue. She then smiled, her wicked smile, and said, "That's for last night when you bit me on my stomach, remember?" Inuyasha smiled and then said, "Want me to bite you for real?" Kagome was confused and said, "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha then says, "I'll bite you and it will hurt allot, then, after I do, you'll be a permanent, mate to me for life and you can do what you want to me if you wish it...but I don't think your ready to make it permanent yet. Do you understand my concept yet?" He added the last sentence, looking serious. Kagome understood what he meant but there was one thing she didn't understand was the biting part. She then asked, "Wasn't you biting me, permanently making me yours already? " Inuyasha shook his head, "Using my fangs when their small, no, but when their large, yes, it would make you permanent to me" Inuyasha saw that she was curious, so he asked, "Would you like to see my fangs when their large?" She nodded, got off the counter and he opened his mouth and showed his teeth. Kagome looked at his teeth and the top eye teeth grew the size of a middle finger. Kagome gasped and tripped over her other foot and Inuyasha caught her before she could fall.

When he did, Inuyasha felt his eye teeth shortened back to normal. "Sorry baby, didn't mean to scare you that bad." Inuyasha said, sheepishly. Kagome then cleared her throat and straitened up. She then said, "Baby, you didn't scare me, I was just surprised a little bit." Inuyasha knew better than that and then said, "Don't lie, I know you are, I can sense it on you...I was expecting this to happen...You, here, and me, explaining this to you while you're trying to comprehend the situation. Then I knew that you would soon, flip out and go insane...but-" Kagome interrupted saying, "I'm not going insane and freaking out baby, I swear to you. I don't care what you are, I'm right here with you and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me for loving you with all my heart and I won't stop loving you either." She then kissed him. Inuyasha thought about what she said and kissed her ten times back. Inuyasha got two plates down from the cupboards while he let Kagome serve breakfast and they both went to the livingroom.

While eating in the living-room, they fed each other, taking turns putting their own food in their mouths. They kissed each other and kept stealing food out of their mouths. When they were done eating, they put their plates in the sink, washed them, and went back to the living-room to watch tv. Just then, Kagome's mom and brother came down the stairs and went to the kitchen, "Kagome, did you cook breakfast?" Kagome's mother asked. "Yes mom, I did, it's on the stove." Kagome replied. "Kay, thanks hun." Kagome's mom said. "Welcome, mom." Kagome says and turns her attention back to the television. After Kagome's mom and brother ate breakfast, they got ready for the big day. Inuyasha told Kagome that he'll be grabbing his car and his stuff from his house and will be back within an hour. She nodded and he left. Kagome then went to pack her stuff and just then, her mom came in, she said, "You don't have to do this, but if you must, I won't stop you, but promise me, that if you somehow find your son, you'll give me a call and if you find your dad, that you'll put him through hell for me, okay?" Kagome's mom then handed her an I phone 4 and gave her a hug.

"Goodbye sweetheart, I love you." Kagome hugged her mom tightly, "Goodbye mom, I love you, too and I promise to call you when I get the chance." Kagome let go and looked into her mother's eyes, her mother was close to tears, "Be careful, sweetheart." She said. "I will mom, don't worry, I'll have Inuyasha with me." Kagome replied and hugged her mom before packing the things she needed. Just then, Inuyasha came and helped Kagome with her stuff to the car. Kagome and Inuyasha then went back into the house and said their goodbyes, giving them hugs, and walked out. "All set?" Inuyasha asked, while starting the car. Kagome was about to say something, but was interrupted by Sota running out towards her. Kagome got out of the car and Sota ran into her arms, without hesitation and cried, "Don't leave, sis, I don't want you to go...I love you, sis..." Kagome swallowed back her tears and got down to his eye level, "I'm not leaving permanently... just for a little while. Don't worry, I'll be back." Sota looked at his sister, held out his pinky finger, and asked, "Promise?" Kagome was about to cry that time, she then held out her pinky finger and took his, "I promise." She let go and hugged him tight. "I've got to get going, so I'll see you when I have the chance, that sound okay to you?" Sota nodded and she got up walking back to the car while saying, "See yah Sota!" waved and left in the car.

On the way to the hotel they agreed to stay in, Kagome cried thinking about how she left Sota and mom to find her dad and kill him. Inuyasha had heard her cry and his chest tightened again. He wanted to pull the car over and hold her, but something was stopping him from doing that. Instead, he drove to the hotel and got them registered into it. They went to the room in silence and opened the door. Once they were inside, Kagome broke down in a way she never had before, it was like the night she ran into Inuyasha's arms, frightened and scared, when she thought her father was at the house. Inuyasha immediately rushed to Kagome's side and comforted her the best he could. After late hours of convincing, Inuyasha finally got Kagome to bed and sound asleep. Inuyasha himself cuddled with Kagome and fell asleep beside her.

Wednesday was the best day for Inuyasha, he was the first to wake up but couldn't get up, Kagome, who was asleep, wouldn't let him up, he tried to pull out of her grasp, but she wouldn't budge. Finally, he gave up and laid back down beside Kagome and she woke up. "Good morning, baby" Kagome said. "Good morning, love. Sleep well?" Inuyasha asked, kissing her. Kagome melted into those kisses and replied, "Yes I did, I slept wonderful with you beside me and so... where are we going to eat?" 'She practically read my mind' Inuyasha thought, then asked, "Where do you want to go to eat?" Kagome thought about that then said, "Olive Garden!" Inuyasha replied, "Okay get your sexy ass moving so we can eat!" Kagome nodded and got up to get dressed. They went to Inuyasha's car and drove to Olive garden.

When they were at Olive garden, they got out of the car and all of a sudden, Koga pops in front of them. He then says in an unpleasant voice, "Hey Kagome..." Kagome crosses her arms over her chest and leans on one side of her hip. She notices he's been crying, but doesn't say anything. After a couple of minutes, Kagome asks harshly, "What do you want Koga?" "Will you please forgive me and go back out with me?...I'm begging you please?" Kagome taps her foot five times before she says, "You came out here to me, just to ask me to forgive you and go out with you again, just to get my heart crushed again? Hhhhhhmmmm... let me think about that...Well let me tell you...NO, I won't go back out with you EVER!...And besides, I'm already dating someone right now, so your out of luck period. Your real lucky I don't call Sango to kick your ass right here. So you have two choices, either, I call Sango to kick your ass, or you leave and forget about asking me out. You choose, and frankly, I don't care what happens to you..."

Koga frowned at what she said and looked up to see that Inuyasha was holding Kagome by the waist. Koga got mad and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back to claim Kagome as mine, this is not over yet." Kaogme says, "Yeah right, you won't claim me as your woman ever again as long as I live!" Koga then takes off with a smirk on his face. "Don't go near him ever again, please?" Inuyasha says in his soft tone, after Koga left. Kagome then turns around and hugs Inuyasha saying, "Don't worry, I won't ever be near him, remember, I'm in love with you, not him." She then kisses him and they head inside, getting something to eat.

After awhile they got out of the restaurant and head to the car. Kagome could sense some weird presence, just then, Naraku shows up somehow different, it made no sense to Kagome and then she asked, "What do you want, Naraku?" Inuyasha then asks, "This is your father?" Kagome only nodds. Naraku laughs as he says, "What, can a father visit his only daughter without causing a fight? I'm not here to get killed, I'm here for you and only to take your powers at the full moon, tomorrow night." He then points at Kagome. Inuyasha steps in front of Kagome and says in a protective voice, "Your not taking Kagome anywhere, you'll have to go through me first!" Naraku laughs some more. He then says, "Sounds fun, try me..." and shot his tentacle at Inuyasha hitting him in the stomach, throwing him to the other side of the parking lot. Kagome ran towards Inuyasha, screaming his name. Before Kagome could get to Inuyasha, Naraku shot one of his tentacles towards Kagome and grabbed her.

* * *

><p>Oh gosh what'll happen next? R&amp;R!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The True Identity

By: Dark Kora

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

Kagome screamed and the minute Inuyasha heard her scream in pain, he transformed into his demon form. Inuyasha then went after Naraku and got slapped away by Naraku's tenticle. Naraku finally said, "I've had enough fun, let's end this, shall we?" He then made Kagome pass out by sqeezing her really tight so she couldn't breathe. Then he knock out Inuyasha and he escaped with Kagome to his lair. When he got there, he laid Kagome on the table and strapped her down. "Perfect, now let's open the hatch" He said, as he went to the wall, where he found a button that led to the hatch and pushed it. The hatch opened and light shown on Kagome.

Just then Kagome woke up and said, "Where am I?" Naraku laughed and said, "Your in my lair, my child..." Kagome tried to get up, but was pinned down by the straps. Kagome kept stuggling with the straps and said, "What do you want with me?" Naraku said seriously, "You have a power that is strong enough to take over the world, I shall have these powers when the moon is full, tomorrow night." Kagome then says in her mind, 'Inuyasha, Help me!' Inuyasha then awoke from being knocked out by Naraku. He didn't see Kagome anywhere and the last thing he could remember was Kagome screaming and something that had to do with Kagome about tommorrow night, then after that nothing... Remembering that made his blood boil, to make things worse was Kagome is gone. Inuyasha caught his breathe and then got up.

He thought of some ways to get Kagome back, but all of it was hopeless. Instead of coming up with other ways, he thought of one idea that made him feel like he would regret it, finally, he gave up saying, "Here goes nothing..." Inuyasha got in his car and went to Sesshomaru's place. When he got there, he rang the door bell and Sesshomaru opened the door saying, "Hey Inuyasha, come on in..." As Inuyasha walks in, Sesshomaru draws and swings his sword. Inuyasha sensing danger, dodges it. Sesshomaru then deals a striking blow to the table that Inuyasha was standing in front of. "I'm not here to fight, I'm here because of Kagome." Inuyasha said, getting ready to jump out of the way again. "What about her?" asked Sesshomaru, standing even straiter than he already was.

"Kagome's been kidnapped by her father, Naraku, and knocked me out when I heard Kagome scream and I transformed. So what I'm trying to say is...I need your help." Inuyasha sighed and sat down trying to control himself before he goes crazy. Then Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru and asks, "Can you help me?" Sesshomaru thinks for a minute then without hesitation, he says, "Alright, I guess I'll help you, but I have to warn you, learn fast, out here, it's kill or be killed, got it?" Inuyasha then said, "Good because we've got to hurry or something bad might happen to Kagome tommorrow night." Without a word, Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a sword and started training. The training went on for hours nonstop, and Inuyasha finally learned the skills Sesshomaru taught him. Unfortunately, Inuyasha learned very quickly.

When they finally finished their training, Seshomaru said, "Now that you finished your training, take this." Inuyasha then held up his hands as Sesshomaru handed him a sword that was so rusty and old looking that it might break. "This sword is a fang forged by our father and he calls it the Tetsusaiga. He told me to give it to you when you are ready and I think, no, I know you are ready, so take this in honor of our father." Inuyasha puts his sword in his belt, so that it hung at his side. Sesshomaru then said, "Now that's out of the way, let's go kill this Naraku you speak of, but after this, we settle things here." The only thing Inuyasha said was, "Alright." With that said, they took off and followed the scent of Naraku and Kagome. The scent lead them into the woods and into a cave that had a bunch of demons surrounding the lair that Naraku and Kagome lay dorment in.

It took them at least one minute to dispatch of all of the demons around the lair and after killing the demons, they broke down the door to find Kagome strapped to the table. Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha!" "Release Kagome now!" Inuyasha yelled, getting very angry. Naraku laughed and then said, "Two brothers working together to rescue one damsel in distress, now that is interesting. I'm sorry, but I cannot give Kagome back, you see...she has a power that comes out on the full moon and I intend to awaken and steal that power." Inuyasha was confused and said, "What?" Sesshomaru then hushed Inuyasha and said, "If you want Kagome's power then why didn't you just take her mother instead of going through all the trouble of simply one girl? In fact, do you even know what kind of power she has?" Sesshomaru asked.

Only Sesshomaru knew what power Kagome has but instead, didn't say anything. "What are you trying to do, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha exclaimed, only to be hushed yet again. Naraku grinned and turned thoughtful, saying, "Now that is an excellent question, Sesshomaru, but to tell you the truth, I would have used her mother if she didn't have a protection spell and if she had the power now. As far as I'm concerned, the power that gets passed down from generation to generation, has a pattern to it, the power chooses it's master at anytime and it decided to choose Kagome as the owner. As for what kind of power she owns, I'm not sure, but I know that I shall have these powers when the moon is full." It was about one minute till the moon was overhead and full. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw that she could hold on for so long until she gave in.

Finally, the moon was full and Kagome started to scream during the change. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, and started to run to her, but got pulled back by Sesshomaru. Naraku laughed and said, "Too late." Kagome's screams got worse and Inuyasha got frantic and once again tried to run, only to get yanked back by Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, you idiot, there is nothing else we can do, you need to get a grip of yourself or your going to lose control, get a grip of yourself for Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled, and punched Inuyasha in the face. "I can't, it's too unbarable to watch her like that..." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome was finished transforming and broke the straps that held her to the table. Her claws and fangs went from dull to sharp, her eyes went from brown to red on the outside and blue on the inside of her eyes. Her clothes were ripped from head to toe. It was the most painful thing Inuyasha had ever seen. Kagome looked around to see three people looking at her.

She saw that one of the men were running toward her, as if to tame her, instead, she knocked him aside and got off the table. In a sly voice, Kagome said, "Who has awoken me?" Naraku stepped forward and got down on one knee saying, "I have awoken you my lady, my name is Naraku. I have awoken you so you may once again, rule this world, as you have many years ago and do as you please..." Kagome laughed and asked, "Do you have any idea who I am or what I can do to you at this very moment?" Naraku then stood up and said, "I do not, but I do know what you can do and I am well prepared for what you will do."

At that moment, Kagome knocked Naraku thirty feet back away from her. "You may call me Lady Kora, if you wish to serve me in anyway possible." Then she turned to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stand. Sesshomaru walked to Kora and tried to talk Kora in turning back to the normal Kagome. Kora just laughed and said, "Pathetic imbesiles, Do you really think that will work on me? Your so called Kagome is gone for now, I am not free from her, yet. I do know this though, I will get rid of her the next time I'm in her body." Sesshomaru went to grab her and instead Kora grabbed him and planted a kiss on his lips. Inuyasha got very angry, but not angry enough to lose control. "You're kinda cute, sweet thang, I'll tell you what, let's get out of here and I'll show you a good time. What do you say about that?" Kora said, kissing him again.

Sesshomaru was struggling to keep his control and it was hard, sense she looked like Kagome, but this woman is Lady Kora. Kora didn't have any trouble to try to control him. That was when he heard his brother growl through his teeth and broke the control from Kora. "I'm not into you that way, sorry." Sesshomaru said, then grabbed Kora and turned her around, yelling at Inuyasha, saying, "Inuyasha, come here quickly and bite her while there is still time left!" Inuyasha snapped out of his angry trance and ran up to Kora. He tried to bite her, but instead she said, "Fools." and with that she knocked Sesshomaru back ten feet.

She then knocked out Inuyasha, picking him up and left. Sesshomaru tried to go after her, but he was in too much pain. He sat there and healed the tender areas and then got up, following Kora's trail. It felt like awhile sense Kora has entered her secret deminsion, but as she set Inuyasha on the ground, she took a deep breath and tried to sort things in her head. 'Why did I bring this half-demon with me?' she thought. Sighing, she then said, "What should I do with him now? And why do I have these feelings for him alone? These things confuse me and now I can't think." She continued to think of a bunch of explainations would help her understand better. Sesshomaru kept track of Kora's scent. He wanted to get Kagome back to normal, and the faster he got things done, the faster he could get Kagome to normal.

So he quickened his pace even further. Kora was still pondering about why she brought the half-demon named Inuyasha. That was until Naraku dropped infront of her. "What do you want, you pathetic half-demon?" Kora said, getting irritated. "Now, now, no need to get hastey, Lady Kora. I know things got off on the wrong foot, but I just wanted to serve under your wing, my lady." Kora snorted, "Why do I need you?" Kora asked, in a very cocky voice. "Let me show you." Naraku said, with that said, he shot his tenticles at Kora. Kora raised a barrier against him and destroyed his tenticles, then shot him back by her own goddess powers. "Impossible!" He said, confused. Just then the sun came up and Kora transformed back to the normal Kagome, but the problem was that she had forgotten everything that happened. Naraku knew what happened and told her to come to him. "What happened? Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here?" Then she looked up at Naraku and said, "Who are you?"

"I am your father, my name is Naraku and your name is Kagome, my daughter." Just then Inuyasha woke up and looked around to see Naraku with Kagome, which made him growl. Then he saw that Kagome was confused and he couldn't understand why. Naraku looked at Inuyasha and laughed saying, "Don't worry, she's just confused and she doesn't remember a thing that happened, I think she won't be able to remember anything till the next full moon, which is next month, and sorry to disappoint you, but I'm taking Kagome with me." Inuyasha got up right away and said, "You touch her and I will make your life a living hell!" Kagome looked at Naraku and asked, "Who is he, daddy?" Inuyasha's heart squeezed at the sound of Kagome calling the man who raped her 'Daddy' and the fact that she doesn't remember who she is.

Naraku looked at Inuyasha with that knowing evil smile of his and told Kagome, "That man over there is daddy's rival sweety." Kagome then looked over at Inuyasha to see passion filled eyes that gave her a flashback of all the times with her and Inuyasha making love to eachother and it confused her. She put her hand to her lips, recalling the times when he kissed her, making her face heat up as she asked, "Is he scary?" Naraku smiled evilly and said, "Yes, he is very scary, so stay away from him, okay?" It crushed Inuyasha to see Kagome nodd at her father. Each time he wasted, the more angry and worried he got about the thought of Naraku taking Kagome away from him. Just then, Sesshomaru came inbetween Naraku and Kagome, sliced Naraku, making him scream in agony, and then picked up Kagome.

Walking towards Inuyasha, Sesshomaru told him,"Finish him off with the Wind Scar." Inuyasha nodded his head and Naraku screamed, "Give me back my experiment!" Inuyasha not wanting to here anymore, then yelled, "Wind Scar!" and swung the sword. The aura hit Naraku, ten-fold, making him scream and turn into miasma and left. "Why did daddy leave?" Kagome said, making Inuyasha's heart tighten once more. Sesshomaru then said, "Nevermind about that, you need to get some sleep." "Okay" Kagome said, and fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms minutes later. Hours or what felt like hours passed and Inuyasha finally broke the uncomfortable scilence, "Let me hold Kagome." Sesshomaru notice that he was still in pain and said, "No, you are still in pain and are weakened from the battle."

"Just let me hold her, I'm not in that much pain" Inuyasha argued. Sesshomaru gave him a disapproving shake of his head and said, "You're not carrying or doing anything until you are completely healed." Inuyasha then got frusterated and forgetting that Kagome was asleep, he yelled, "Dammit, Sesshomaru! I don't care about me, just let me hold her!" Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha yelling. Realising what he had just done, he then apologize, "I'm sorry..." Kagome then shook her head and said, "That's okay, I'll just walk and help you." She then got out of Sesshomaru's arms and helped Inuyasha walk to Sesshomaru's place. Inuyasha felt relaxed now that Kagome wasn't in Naraku's hands and he wouldn't know what to do if she was with him. As soon as they got to Sesshomaru's house, they walked inside and placed Inuyasha on the couch.

Kagome took the sword that Inuyasha had and handed it to Sesshomaru. "Are you hurt at all?" Inuyasha asked when Sesshomaru was out of the room. "Not that I know of and if I was then it would have showed through my clothes" Kagome said, then to his suprize, she took off her shirt to reveal bare tannish-pink skin with no scars. Inuyasha blocked out the urge to reach out and kiss that skin, scared of how she might react. Kagome then put her shirt back on. Inuyasha then looked up at Kagome to notice a deep small scar on her neck. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Where did you get that scar on your neck?" She then said, "I don't know." Inuyasha then thought, 'I'll have to ask her later when she is back to her normal self.' Nighttime came and Sesshomaru told them, "Goodnight you two" and went strait to bed, falling asleep. "I guess we have to get some sleep so I'll just go and sleep on the other couch." Kagome then got up halfway only to feel a hand on her wrist. She looked down to see Inuyasha look at her so intensely and that's when more flashbacks of her and Inuyasha, from the time they were kids, all the way to what happened now.

* * *

><p>That was crazy I know sorry guys this is it for now and I have to update on this so I'll let you know when I have updated more! R&amp;R!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The True Identity

By: Dark Kora

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

Kagome being even more confused had looked back at Inuyasha and that was when he said," Why don't you come over here and sleep with me, Just for the night?", looking hopeful. Kagome then thought about it for a second and then nodded, "Okay",she said and then grabbed a blanket, laying down beside Inuyasha and shortly fell wrapped his arm around Kagome and fell asleep after he knew she would be comfortable and not fall.

The next morning, Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha holding her by the waist and gently pushed his arm off her, instantly noticing that she was in Sesshomaru's house and decided to make everyone breakfast. Sesshomaru had been the first to come down for breakfast seeing Kagome awake and cooking. "Good Morning, Sesshomaru, did you sleep well?" She asked as she was beating the eggs with a fork.

Sesshomaru then said, " I see you remember but do you remember what happened last night?" Kagome shrugged and then said, "The last thing I remember is the moon coming up and then pow! I don't remember anything from there." Sesshomaru nodded and then Kagome asked, "Do you want some breakfast?" Sesshomaru then said,"Yes, please" (See what I did there? XD)

Inuyasha woke up to see Kagome gone and then began to smell something good. As he tried to get up, being weak and in pain he fell with a 'Ba-Thump!'. Kagome jumped to the sound and asked Sesshomaru to finish making breakfast, after a quick nod, Kagome went out to Check on Inuyasha to find him on the floor in pain. As she helped Inuyasha up, she said, "Don't move, Inuyasha, you'll open your wounds."

Inuyasha then grabbed her and pulled her to his chest as he said, "I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me, Kagome." and then he kissed her to reassure her. She then helped him back onto the couch and sat on the edge of the couch as she leaned against Inuyasha's chest gently, as Inuyasha pulled her closer to him.

They sat there relaxing for a little while until Kagome got up and said, "I'll be back, I have to go make breakfast, something I left Sesshomaru to do so I'll be back." and then kissed him before leaving to go finish. Kagome Shortly came back out with Inuyasha's plate and helped him sit up so he could eat. "Have you eaten yet, Kagome?" He asked as he was halfway finished with his food. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Kagome replied. Inuyasha looked worried but shook it off as she went to the kitchen and brought out a drink for him. "Drink this, it will help you get well." Kagome told him as she handed him the cup of tea.

After feeling the tea do it's work, Inuyasha felt regenerated and tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Kagome. Kagome had explained to him about the tea and it's powers but it does not help him get better quickly and said that he has to rest. Inuyasha had told her that he will not rest and the only way she could make him is if she was resting with him. Finally, Inuyasha had fallen asleep with Kagome lying down with him.

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up before Kagome did and gave her a kiss while she was sleeping peacefully, but it didn't wake her up, to which Inuyasha was glad she didn't. Inuyasha went to the kitchen to get something to eat and when he walked out with a drink and food, he couldn't help but notice how tired Kagome was from the last couple of days.

Inuyasha got an idea to wake her up so he bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Kagome automatically woke up and started to kiss him back with much passion and hunger. At first Inuyasha had planned to pull back, but before he could get a little bit of distance, Kagome had pulled him to her with fierceness and roughness.

She opened her mouth to invite him and Inuyasha had took it willingly, both moaning with pleasure as the two battle with tongues over dominance. Finally after what seem like an hour they broke apart for a breath and smiled at each other.

"Morning babe, I see you're finally awake", Inuyasha laughed. Kagome snorted and then smirked, "Give me a break, you weren't up last night to take care of yourself." Inuyasha handed her breakfast and she smiled but then handed it back to Inuyasha. "No you eat, you'll need the energy."

Inuyasha had tried to refuse but Kagome gave him the eyes he knew he couldn't resist and had eaten every last bite, even when he tried to give her spoonfuls...

* * *

><p>I am sooooo soorrry guys, I really apologize for not updating as soon as I had the chance but to let you guys know I have made a few changes on the chapters if you want to go look at them, I haven't had the time to do much and with a broken computer and taking care of my-soon-to-be-husband... Things can be very difficult, I also have to get ready soon to plan the wedding and this is not going to be easy so yeah please bear with me guys and I shall post the next Chapter I promise, it should be soon when I do, if you guys want then I have some other stories you can look at Like Death of my Love or the other ones so yeah tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll do my best to have the next chapter up. I love you guys! R&amp;R!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The True Identity

By: Dark Kora

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

After Inuyasha finished his meal, he looked at Kagome and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss became intense as Kagome set the plate down on the table and climbed on top to deepen the kiss, but not much to injure him. Sesshomaru had walked in to see the two kissing and laughed, "How blissful, two people kissing very passionately and promising.." Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart from each other with Inuyasha boiling mad and Kagome blushing. "Haven't I told you before not to interrupt me when I'm kissing someone or something?!", Inuyasha yelled, wanting to do nothing more then strangle Sesshomaru. "Yes you have but I think I might not want to leave you two alone, I'm mean... who knows what could happen, I mean... Wow!" Sesshomaru laughed his lungs out as Inuyasha screamed for him to get out, trying to calm down.

Then Inuyasha looked at Kagome noticing that she was blushing for a minute and then started to mumble something incoherent to Inuyasha. Worried, Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, are you alright? What are you saying? I can't hear you." Kagome stopped blushing and walked up to the window pointing to something like a figure with a cloak. Inuyasha wasn't sure what he was seeing but he thought he saw Naraku. He blinked once and then the figure disappeared, rubbing his eyes and trying to figure out whether he was seeing things, he sensed Kagome's aura growing.

Her appearance was changing, her eyes, her fingernails, her teeth, her ears went to the top and were pointy, even her hair had blue highlights. He then realized she was turning into a half-demon and tried to get her to snap out of it, to his luck everything he tried has failed. Only one thing came to his mind that might change her back, so he kissed her, hoping she would change back. Sure enough, she changed back to her normal self and put her arms around Inuyasha deepening the kiss. They both calmed down and broke the kiss, Kagome leaning against Inuyasha's chest with her eyes closed. Inuyasha closed the curtains as the two swayed in silence. When Kagome feel asleep, Inuyasha told Sesshomaru that he and Kagome are taking off and drove home. As soon as they got home, Inuyasha laid Kagome down and took a nap with her shortly after.

Inuyasha woke to with Kagome sleeping peacefully on his chest, not want to wake up Kagome he tried to move out from underneath her only to be pulled back to her and held in a lock grip. Inuyasha had tried to get up again and after three attempts, no luck had been given. Giving up, Inuyasha tilted Kagome's sleeping face to kiss her, to which Kagome had kissed him back, only to brake apart a minute later. "Morning babe", Inuyasha replied with a chuckle. To which Kagome had responded with a devilish grin, "Good morning baby", and kissed him with a luscious breath-taking kiss. Inuyasha returned the favor and started to trail kisses up and down her neck, Kagome loving the feeling of bliss.

Kagome's mind began to ponder as she thought about Inuyasha and her, she didn't care what he did to her, only thing that mattered to her was Inuyasha. She loved everything about him, how he loved her, cherished her, would protect her, is always there for her, solve allot of problems that they were having with others, and everything he did made her love him. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, she was thinking about having kids with Inuyasha after they kill her father, Naraku. Noticing Kagome was thinking about something, he asked, "Something wrong babe?" Kagome was listening to anything while she was thinking and only after the second time did Inuyasha as did she snap out of it.

"What?" Kagome replied, a little dazed. Inuyasha sighed, "I asked if something was wrong, but you ignored me..." Inuyasha got off Kagome and sat on the couch in the living room. Kagome frowned and went to the living room, sitting in Inuyasha's lap, she said, "Baby, nothing is wrong, I was just thinking." Inuyasha then replied with a growl, "About who?" Getting upset she said, "About you and me, why are you getting angry at me?" Inuyasha remained silent after he said, "I don't want to talk about it..." Kagome getting mad, had tears in her eyes that was streaking down her face as she said, "Well... Since you don't want to talk about it... Then I'm leaving... and it's over!"

She ran to the room and started to pack up her stuff. Confused, Inuyasha went to the room and asked her, "What?" The smell of salt for him was too much. Kagome still crying while she packed, said, "You heard me, it's over, I'm leaving..." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing and went over to her to comfort her, but she ended up pushing him away and then he said, "Babe... Come on... I don't want to loose you, don't leave me... please?" Trying to hold back the tears that fell anyway, he got on his knees and was trying to get her to stop to look at him.

Kagome stopped for a minute to say, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but it's over... So leave me alone..." She was on the verge of more tears. As she tried to leave with all of her stuff, Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "Let me go, Please!" Kagome screamed at him, trying to yank her hand away, crying. Inuyasha shook his head, tears flowing down his cheeks, "No, I can't lose you, if I do, then Naraku will hurt you...I don't want that." Kagome getting angry, had tried to yank again and said, "Inuyasha, Naraku won't hurt me because I won't let him, now let me go!" Inuyasha being stubborn as usual, refused and had yanked her down hard enough that she had fell on top of him on the floor and that was when Inuyasha had pinned her down on the floor so she couldn't get up, Kagome fighting to get free.

Getting one hand free, she slapped him and yelled at him to get off her and let her go, but the only thing Inuyasha did was hold her down and waited for her to calm down, tears still flowing down their cheeks. Finally after what seemed like two hours, Kagome gave up and laid on the ground until Inuyasha pulled her against his chest and said, "I give up... you win..."

Inuyasha pulled her closer and then said, "I'm sorry, Kagome... I should have known better, it's just that I was being stupid and thought that you were thinking about someone else... You see, I want you to be by my side, I want you to be my future for life... I want to have kids and raise them with you. I will do whatever it takes to be the man you deserve, I promise, I will help you break the curse you and that you are free from the horror of waking up and finding out that someone got hurt. I never want to let you go..." He then kissed her passionately and they made out for about an hour. They heard the door bell ring.

* * *

><p><em>Oh man... who's at the door? and what did you guys think about the fight between them...Good yeah? But hey sorry for the last post, the chapter is very long and I was trying to get it done before New Years... but that didn't work so yeah and I'm not going to be posting anything between today and tomorrow because today is my mother-in-laws birthday and I'm spending it with her tomorrow so yeah I'll continue after that, Thank you guys for being very supportive of me and I'm glad you give me reviews on here...<em>

_Just Tell me what you think so far I really want to know!_

_R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9

The True Identity

By: Dark Kora

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

They then broke apart, panting and out of breath but calmed down. The door bell rang again and Inuyasha said, "I'll get it..." Kissing Kagome one more time, Inuyasha walked to the door and opened it up to find their friends at the door as well as Shippo's girlfriend. (Shippo is a fully grown adult.) Inuyasha alittle confused, asked, "How did you guys know where we live?"

Miroku then replied, "We asked your parents and what do you mean by 'We'?" Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha as he said, "Kagome lives with me now, we decided to live together." Inuyasha then kissed Kagome, wrapping his arms around her and she returned the favor and then rested her head on his chest while he kissed her forehead.

Miroku looked at them for a second and then looked at Sango with a gleam in his eye. "Don't even..." Sango said, with venom in her voice. Miroku sighed and wrapped his arms around Sango while saying, "I'm sorry Sango, it's my cursed hand, I can't help it, the thing has a mind of it's own..." Sango huffed, "I'll give you something cursed alright, my fist in your face..." Miroku had a lopsided grin as he looked up at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I assume you guys are going - *SLAP* - Pervert! - out?" Sango asked but then stomped away pissed off. "Yeah we were planning on going out." Inuyasha had said. Miroku rubbed his cheek that was red from the slap and then asked, "Well, we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us to a bar or a club or something like that, maybe, I don't know, tonight?"

Inuyasha then looked at Kagome and said, " I don't mind but the final say-so is what Kagome wants, if she says 'yes', then I'll go. Babe, what do you think?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and then to them and found that they all were looking at her. Kagome then closed her eyes and took a breathe and open her eyes before replying, "Okay, we'll go, but on one condition, Miroku..."

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and Glared at Miroku with a 'If looks could kill' expression and screamed, "DON'T MAKE SANGO ANGRY AGAIN!" Miroku hid behind a tree and nodded after Kagome screamed. Everyone broke into a laughter because of how scared Miroku was of Kagome when she screamed at him.

Kagome calmed down and then looked at Inuyasha, giving him a kiss and said, "I'll be back, I have to go find Sango so we can get ready and if anything happens then I'll holler for you, okay?" Inuyasha nodded, giving her a kiss, he said, "Okay babe, be safe... I love you." "Love you too. Be right back."

And with that Kagome took off. As Kagome went looking for Sango, she ran right into her own father, Naraku. "Hello, Kagome, my sweet beautiful daughter, it brings me joy to see you again, tell me, how is your mom and brother doing?"

Not answering him, Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha!" Right then, Inuyasha and the gang came out and Inuyasha pulled out his sword, "Naraku, you bastard!" Miroku then said, "Naraku!" Out of nowhere, Sango screams, "Hiraikotsu!" and the boomerang, splitting Naraku in half. "Damn you!" He shouts as he tries to pull himself back together and hears a "Windscar!" and tears himself to pieces.

All of a sudden, power surged through Kagome and a bow and arrows appeared in front of her, picking them up, she screams, "Inuyasha!" She fires the arrow and Inuyasha screams, Windscar!" and both auras hit Naraku tearing him into pieces, it was then that he whirls into a cloud of swirling aura and takes off.

After Naraku had taken off, Inuyasha looked at Miroku with Confusion in his eyes. "How do you guys know Naraku?" Kagome was just as Confused as Inuyasha as Miroku said, with an uneasy voice, "Well... It's a long story..."

* * *

><p>And that is all for this Chapter folks! Sorry it took so long and I apologize for the lateness of this story... I know I promised to have it done on my birthday and on Valentine's Day or at least some of it and trust me I was working on it allot :P If anything I love working on this story becuz I love hearing from my fans, they give me such joy when I hear them say how wonderful my story is... (Yes I know, I'm bragging but I enjoy it! XD) What do you guys think will happen next? Tell me what you think and write me a review! :) R&amp;R! Thank you guys for your patience :) I love you guys! 3<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

The True Identity

By: Dark Kora

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

"I met Naraku in the mountains, thinking he was another villager... Instead I found out different that he was a demon.. We tried to vanquish him and he cursed me and my family... As for Sango... She was working for Naraku, going on a journey to take care of a demon in the far west... When she got back, her family was killed in front of her, Naraku had betrayed her thinking he was the king but he wasn't, the king was dead. Then he tortured both her and her brother, thankfully her brother is still alive thanks to the villagers who helped both her and her brother..." Miroku said as Sango sighed.

"How do you know Naraku?" Sango asked. Kagome felt the need to hug Sango but refrained from doing so. "I'm sorry for your loss, Sango... And for your curse, Miroku... Naraku is my father... He cursed me too and now I'm trying to find a way to destroy him.."

"Why is Naraku after you Kagome?" Sango asked. Inuyasha replied with alittle uneasy tone, "Naraku told us that she has a power, I can't remember what the power is, but I guess we'll have to go ask Sesshomaru... He might know. "

They left to Sesshomaru's house wanting to get some answers and rang the doorbell. All of a sudden, Kagome was up in the air being spun around in circles by none other then Sesshomaru. "Hello Kagome... *looks at Inuyasha and Kagome's friends* Who are you friends?" He asked. Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha bursts out, "Don't worry about Introductions right now, what we need to know is what kind of power Kagome holds that Naraku wants!" Sesshomaru sighed. "I see... Well what relation does your friends hold with Naraku?"

"Miroku was cursed and Sango's family was killed by Naraku..." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked alittle uneasy and then nodded, "Come in and have a seat it's a long story..." He opened the door and they followed him to the livingroom after the door was closed.

As they sat down, Sesshomaru explained, "Kagome is a powerful being that can rule the universe by the sudden movement of a hand... She can control anything or anyone she commands and if she wanted to, she could mean the end of the world... I guess she gets it from her mother's side of the family and gaining power from her father doesn't help this situation either... The only thing I can say is if she fully transforms... Kami help us all..."

With that Everyone looked at Kagome, whose eyes were glazed with fear... They introduced one another and then began to wave goodbye and left. Everyone had vowed to Kagome that they would protect her with their lives and that everything will be alright.

Kagome sighed alittle and then said, "Thank you everyone for you help, I gladly appreciate it, but right now, I'm not worried about killing Naraku right now... The only thing that concerns me, the only way I want to live is a normal life with Inuyasha... To have kids and get old but right now it has to wait..."

Inuyasha went behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her as best as he could. Kagome loving it, smiled at Inuyasha's attempt to comfort her.

It was then that Sango said, " I got something that will cheer you up Kagome!" Kagome looked at her and asked, "What would that be?" Sango with a grin replied, "Let's go to a bar!"

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I know this one is alittle short but I was trying to make this one short becuz of the next Chapter but wat do you guys think is going to happen next in this Chapter? Let me know what you think of this one and I'll be sure to surprise you with another chapter probably tonight if I'm lucky! Anyway... R&amp;R!<p>

3 :3 3


	11. Chapter 11

_The True Identity_

_By: Dark Kora_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> **Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but I wanted to say that this is my first story with songs in it so please let me know what you think I'm no sure how this is supposed to go but if you like it then tell me and I'll be sure to add more later when I think of a story for one of the songs... which for me is hard I can only do regular stories so yeah..._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

_When they got to the bar, Kagome and the girls wanted to sing, so they went straight up to the DJ and place their orders while the guys found a table and order drinks. It was then when the girls went to table and got their drinks that the DJ had called for Kagome, "Hey guys! Tonight is a very special night where we have three pretty ladies singing for us tonight... So I want to ya'll to give it up for our very first woman singing! Here she is!" Everyone started clapping as Kagome got on stage and things began to calm down as she said, "This goes out for a special person in this room right now..." The music started playing and she started to sing._

_**Fight for all the Wrong Reasons**_

_**By Nickelback**_

_Well I wanted you_

_I wanted no one else_

_I thought it through_

_I got you to myself_

_you got off_

_Every time__ you got onto me_

_I got caught up_

_In favorable slavery_

_Was is it wrong? Was is it wrong?_

**_[Chorus]_**

_I guess it wasn't really right_

_I guess it wasn't meant to be_

_It didn't matter what they said_

_'cause we were good in bed_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_for all the wrong reasons_

_Well you know my friends_

_well they know your enemies_

_I'd pretend_

_Not to hear what they said to me_

_'cause I got off_

_Every time you got onto me_

_Was it wrong_

_To go along with insanity?_

_Was it wrong? Was is it wrong?_

**_[Chorus]_**

**_[X4]_**

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted_

_Wasn't really what I thought_

_Thought it was the day I got_

_I want it all to go away **(X4)**_

**_[Chorus]_**

_An eerie silence went through the room for a second before the whole room erupted into chaos of cheers and whistling. Kagome just walked into Inuyasha's arms and hugged him. _

_The Dj whistled himself, "That was some amazing singing girl, you got a voice, come talk to me later on maybe I could hook you up with a deal 'cause you have the voice of an angel! Your man is lucky to have you hunny!" Inuyasha smirked while Kagome blushed and hid her face in his chest. _

_Inuyasha knew the blush on her face and grabbed her chin and kissed her. 'Awe's' and 'Ooohhhh's' came from several people in the club as they watched them kiss._

_The DJ then said, "Okay Now that our 'Angel' finished her song, it is time for our next singer... Let's give it up for the next lady!" Everyone roared with joy as Sango came up on stage and waved at everyone as she said, "Now ya'll know you're not finished with your 'Angel' yet, because she has to get up her to help me sing this song!" _

_As that was said the Crowd cheered louder and Kagome went to the stage and Sango finished off with, "This song is for someone special to me even when he can be a pain in the ass sometimes..." Everyone bursted into laughter as the song began to play and Sango started to sing..._

_**Savin' Me**_

_**By Nickelback**_

_**Sango:** __Prison gates won't open up for me_

_ On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_ Oh, I reach for you_

_ Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_ These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_ All I need is you_

_**Kagome:** __Come please I'm callin'_

_**Sango:** __And Oh I scream for you_

_**Kagome: **__Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me _

_Say it to me_

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

_**Sango:**__ Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_ With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_ And all I see is you_

_ These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_ I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_ And oh I scream for you_

_**Kagome:**__ Come please I'm callin'_

_**Sango:**__ And all I need from you_

_**Kagome: **__Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me _

_Say it to me_

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

_**Kagome: **__Hurry I'm fallin'_

_**Sango:**__ All I need is you_

_**Kagome:**__Come please I'm callin'_

_**Sango:** __And Oh I scream for you_

_**Kagome: **__Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me _

_Say it to me_

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

_**Kagome: **__Hurry I'm fallin'_

_Everyone was cheering and clapping and Kagome became tired and her throat was sore. When she got to Inuyasha, he saw the tired look and her face and asked her if she wanted to go home. "No, let's just watch the others have fun, it's not every day that we see the gang and have fun." _

_Inuyasha let it go and watched quietly with his arms wrapped around Kagome. Sango went up to Miroku and wrapped her arms around miroku's neck, to which he flinched. He realized that she was only embracing him and then said, "So does that mean that you're not mad at me anymore and love me?" _

_"For one, don't get me started, for another, yes I am in love with you." and with that said, they went into another room and made out. Inuyasha and Kagome thought it would be funny to follow them, and sure enough, they were right, and instead of bursting out laughing right there they left, laughing on their way back from what they had just seen. They left the two lovebirds alone and went back to the table they reserved._

_Inuyasha had already put the plan in motion for the guys to sing and the DJ had told them that they would have to wait for the last person to sing and they would be up, which that person is Angel._

_"Okay now, we have one more lady singing for us tonight and give her your best as you did with the other ladies and then we have three guys coming up one by one after this so give her a round of applause!" Cheering and clapping was heard as Angel walked up to the stage and then had said, "Alright, this song I want everyone except for my friends to sing because of how tired they are... So could you please just sing the chorus parts please.." The music started to play and Angel started to sing._

_**Rockstar**_

_**By Nickelback**_

_**Angel:**__I'm through with standing in line_

_ To clubs we'll never get in_

_ It's like the bottom of the ninth_

_ And I'm never gonna win_

_ This life hasn't turned out_

_ Quite the way I want it to be_

_**Deep voice (background):**__ Tell me what you want_

_**Angel:**__I want a brand new house_

_ On an episode of cribs_

_ And a bathroom I can play baseball in_

_ And a king size tub enough_

_ For ten plus me_

_**Deep voice (background):**__ So what you need?_

_**Angel:**__I need a credit card that's got no limit_

_ And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

_ Gonna join the mile high club_

_ At thirty-seven thousand feet_

_**Deep voice (background):**__ Been there, done that_

_**Angel:**__I want a new tour bus full of old guitars_

_ My own star on Hollywood Boulevard_

_ Somewhere between Cher and _

_ James Dean is fine for me_

_**Deep voice (background):**__ So how you gonna do it?_

_**Angel:**__I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_ I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_**[Chorus] (Everyone):**__ 'Cause we all just want to be big rockstars_

_ And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_ The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_ We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_ And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_ In the VIP with the movie stars_

_ Every good gold digger's_

_ Gonna wind up there_

_ Every playboy bunny_

_ With her bleach blond hair_

_**Angel:**__Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_ Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_**Angel:**__I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels_

_ Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes_

_ Sign a couple autographs_

_ So I can eat my meals for free_

_**Deep voice (background):**__ I'll have the quesadilla on the house_

_**Angel:**__I'm gonna dress my ass_

_ With the lastest fashion_

_ Get a front door key to the playboy mansion_

_ Gonna date a centerfold that loves to _

_ Blow my mind for me_

_**Deep voice (background):**__ So how you gonna do it?_

_**Angel:**__I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_ I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_**[Chorus] (Everyone):**__ 'Cause we all just want to be big rockstars_

_ And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_ The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_ We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_ And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_ In the VIP with the movie stars_

_ Every good gold digger's_

_ Gonna wind up there_

_ Every playboy bunny_

_ With her bleach blond hair_

_**Angel:**__And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_ With the latest dictionary and today's who's who_

_ They'll get you anything with that evil smile_

_ Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well_

_ Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_**Angel:**__I'm gonna sing those songs_

_ That offend the censors_

_ Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser_

_**Angel:**__I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs_

_ Lip sing them every night so I don't get them wrong_

_**[Chorus] (Everyone):**__ 'Cause we all just want to be big rockstars_

_ And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_ The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_ We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_ And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_ In the VIP with the movie stars_

_ Every good gold digger's_

_ Gonna wind up there_

_ Every playboy bunny_

_ With her bleach blond hair_

_**Angel:**__And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_ With the latest dictionary and today's who's who_

_ They'll get you anything with that evil smile_

_ Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

_**Angel:**__Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_ Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_The song ended as Angel walked off the stage into Shippo's arms and they did there usual thing. At that moment, both Miroku and Sango walked out looking ruffled and hair looking fuzzy. Inuyasha and Kagome snickered and Sango then said, "What are you laughing at?!" Kagome lost it as she replied,"Your hair is a mess and your clothes look hiked up from you guys making out in the closet!" _

_Sango turned a nice shade of purple while Kagome was laughing and she couldn't stop laughing until Inuyasha kissed her. She calmed down immediately and started to kiss him back moaning into the kiss. Not before too long did the DJ make an announcement did the couple break apart to hear what he had to say next..._

* * *

><p><em>Holy Crap! I didn't even realize how long this chapter was when I finished... I thought that it was not going to be one of my longest... (It's probably not though...) but oh well... What is the DJ gonna say? I wonder... Anyway tell me what you think might happen next in the next chapter and I'll be sure to reply back and give you details :) 3 R&amp;R! 3<em>


	12. Author's Note

_**Author's note:**_

_Hey guys, just to let you know that i am working on the chapter right now but if you want then you can pm me and ask me some questions about the story or you can give me alittle details for the other stories that I have to work on but as far as this week, I am going to be a busy bird... _

_I have a few things coming up like FCAT and ACT test that I have to do but if you want then you can leave reviews and whatnot for this and I will answer as many questions as I can within this week... (Wish me luck... this week involves me graduating and I have to be at the top of my game XP ) _

_Anyway,to answer some of the questions about this story, yes Kagome's mother did marry Naraku but there was problems with his drinking... the next few chapters will explain some of it or at least I think... _

_I don't remember much of what I was writing so you will have to give me alittle patience please... and I'm loving the reviews that I'm getting and I will work on this story as much as I can thank you guys again_

_Oh and one more thing... Please read and review my stories... I love getting them and I worry that I am not exciting my fans and I want to make them enjoyable for my fans_

_I love you guys!_


	13. Chapter 12

**_The True Identity_**

**_By: Dark Kora_**

_Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter T.T I had alot going on and it was a really long week... sadly I was trying to get everything caught up and I am working on the next chapter for you guys... let's hope that I have some time in-between school and what not cuz being a wife and going to school takes alot out of my day and I never get a chance to work on this... But Anyway!I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... I had to fix alot of things in the writing of this Chapter... Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapter 12<em>**

_"Okay, now that all our ladies sang amazingly for us, it's time for men to do their thing, let's give it up for our first male contestant for the night!" Inuyasha then said, "That's my Q", giving kagome a kiss, he went to the stage and grabbed a mic and spoke, "This song is for my special girl in the crowd.." He winked at her and she smirked at him as the music began to play and then he started to sing..._

_**Never Too Late**_

_**By Three Days Grace**_

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try _

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would of guess it_

_And I left alone_

_Everything I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just to stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause It's not too late _

_It's never too late_

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just to stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause It's not too late _

_It's never too late (It's never too late)_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_When the song ended, no one said a word for about a minute. It felt like an awkward silence and you could hear the sound of a pencil drop if that was the case, that was when the whole room erupted into cheers, either screaming, "You rock!" or "Badass!" Inuyasha walked off the stage with a smug smile as he went to where Kagome was sitting giving her a kiss before he sat down. _

_The Dj decided to speak over the crowd saying, "Dude, you have the voice of a god and I think you and your girl there should be rock stars! I mean, come on, you guys are awesome! Well anyway, let go to our next contestant in which he would like some support from the crowd, give it up for him ya'll!" The crowd cheered and Miroku came up to the stage _

_and began to speak through the mic, "This song is for my dear Sango...*laughs* Though I don't mean everything I say, I love you my dear.." He finished with a wink to which Sango blushed. Everyone laughed. The music began playing and on cue he began to sing..._

_**Home**_

_**By Three Days Grace**_

_I'll be coming home_

_Just to be alone_

_'Cause I know your not there a_

_And I know you don't care_

_I can hardly wait to leave this place_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a home_

_By the time you come home_

_I'm already stoned_

_You turn off the TV_

_And you scream at me_

_I can hardly wait_

_Till you get off my case_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a home_

_I'm better off alone_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear_

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a home_

_Everyone Clapped and cheered and the Dj then said, "Okay now we have one last singer, give him one hell of a cheer!" The crowd cheered and then Shippo spoke as he got on stage, "This song is for my girl and everyone else, had you guys not supported me, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you..." The crowd "awed" as the music began to play and Shippo began to sing..._

_**Pain**_

_**By Three Days Grace**_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you'll understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_

_Rather feel pain_

_I know (I know I know I know)_

_I know that you're wounded_

_You know (You know you know you know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know (You know you know you know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know (I know I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

_Everyone clapped and cheered with loud whistles and screams. Silencing the crowd he began to say, "You guys are awesome and I want everyone to give them a round of applause!" With that, everyone cheered and the gang decided to thank them and got up to get ready to leave. _

_As they got to the door, the Dj then said, "Leaving already? *The group nods* Why not stay?" All the group could do was shake their head no as they began out the door when the Dj then said, "Okay, see yah guys again! Ya'll are welcome back anytime! Bye!" and with that the group left as everyone waved and shouted their goodbyes..._

* * *

><p><em>I know that I still owe people alot of chapters for not being able to work on it but I am going to try the best I can to work on the chapters so please do me a favor and tell me what you think of this Chapter... Oh and one more thing... I have a couple of stories that I am just stuck on and I need some help with figuring out what to do next with them or how to start them.. so if you could give me some pointers that would be just great :3 And Since I am writing the one shot to "Waiting For Superman" it is going to be tough becuz I really don't know how to start it... but anyway I have to go now cause I'm in the middle of class working on some things so R&amp;R! Thank you guys so much for your patience! :P<em>


	14. Chapter 13

_The True Identity_

_By: Dark Kora_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, I know this chapter is not very long... I just didn't want to continue to bore you guys with the continuous kissing and so I just got to the point and I'm sorry if you wanted to know how that went then I will PM it to you but if not then I will try to make the next Chapter much better then the last... Thank you guys so much for the patience that you have given me and I appreciate all the reviews! X3<strong>_

_**Chapter 13**_

_They walked out of the club and Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and kissed him and Inuyasha tried to keep his balance from the unexpected kiss and tripped in the process causing Kagome to go tumbling down on top of him. _

_Kagome saw that she was on top of Inuyasha and immediately blushed, "I'm sorry..." she apologized and got up, brushing herself off. Inuyasha stood up as well and then said, "What in the world are you talking about, you are my girl, so there is no need to apologize about that..." and wrapped his arm around her._

_Everyone else saw them and laughed, which made both Inuyasha and Kagome blush at the same time. At that moment, Miroku decided to play his part, "Are you sure that wasn't just a trip or did you just bring her down to show her how much you want her in bed? I mean, the look on your face, Inuyasha, shows just exactly what I'm saying..." Inuyasha turned red and then yelled at him, "MIROKU, I'm gonna kill you!" and with that said, Inuyasha chased down Miroku and beat the shit out of him. _

_Sango and the others laughed and Kagome just smiled, looking off to the side when she saw a figure in the alleyway... It was then that the figure started to disappear and that was when Kagome followed the figure without anyone noticing._

_The figure stopped around the corner and Kagome saw that she was a young woman had stepped out of the dark with reddish-blue hair and the most beautiful eyes Kagome had ever seen. The woman's eyes were a mix of blue and purple with a hint of red in them._

_Kagome still dazed, asked, "Who are you?" She smiled and spoke, "I'm Azyla... Now there is no time for me to stay long... I have to tell you something..." Curious, Kagome asked what she meant. "I have to worn you that you can't destroy Naraku..."_

_Kagome became confused, "Why? He made my life miserable..." Azyla replies with a sad expression, "I'm sorry, that is something you have to find out for yourself... I cannot tell you or the tables of time would change..." "Please, tell me what I have to find out... Is it something bad or what? Please tell me..." Kagome begged._

_Azyla sighed sadly and said, "All that I can say is that it's not a good one... Right now I have to go, I bid you farewell and maybe we will see each other in the future.. Goodbye..." She disappeared right as Kagome said, "Wait! I-" There was no trace of her, except a feather, in which Kagome picks up the feather and starts to wonder... _

_"__What was that about?" She says out loud and just then Inuyasha comes behind her asking, "What was what about?" Kagome jumped about a foot in the air with a small, "yelp!" and turned around to see Inuyasha. "Oh, Inuyasha! I didn't know you were there, I'm sorry baby..."_

_Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Alright, I'll let it go this time because I love you.." Kagome then replied with a giggle, " I love you too baby!" and gave him a kiss. The kiss turned more passionate and their hunger grew for each other each minute that passed by..._

_The rest of the gang decided to check on them and saw all the needed to see before they left the love birds alone. Meanwhile, Kagome was pulling Inuyasha against the wall behind her, never breaking the kiss.. Fingertips caressing skin as they pushed up against each other, catching in the heat of passion non-stop for hours until the finally broke apart panting._

_Inuyasha leaned her head against Kagome's and then said, "Let's go find the others before they think we are dead..." Kagome laughs before saying, "Okay.." They left the alley and finally found the gang. _

_Miroku looked up and saw Inuyasha and Kagome walking towards them. At the sight of them, he said, " Hey, look what the cat dragged in... Where have you guys been? You've been gone for hours." Inuyasha bonks Miroku on the head and says, "Where do you think we've been, you Idiot?!" _

_Sango then says, "Alright everyone, let's all head home and get our ass to bed for tomorrow.." At that moment, everyone had said their goodbyes and Inuyasha and Kagome went back to their place. After crawling into bed, they cuddled into each other's arms and fell asleep._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again, I apologize for the short chapter... (Don't shank me! z I'm sorry!) Anyway I promise to write more chapters :3 Anyway... <em>**

**_R&R guys!_**


	15. Chapter 14

_The True Identity_

_By: Dark Kora_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that this chapter is the longest one I have every written in my life and I am so excited that this turned out like I wanted it to go, yay! I'm so happy! But yeah, still letting you guys know that I still have some stories that you can read and leave a review to but I really want to hear what you have to say about these chapters cuz I am really curious as to what you guys think... (This Chapter is officially 3702 words, I'm so happy!)<strong>_

_Kagome: I think your stories are beautiful... *makes an adorable anime face*_

_Inuyasha: Keh... Your stories are a bunch of bullshi-_

_Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't be rude..._

_Kora: :'( You don't like my stories? ... You're mean..._

_Inuyasha: No, I don't you can just throw these pieces away and shove them up your-_

_Kagome: Sit Boy! I can't believe you!_

_Kora: *still crying but behind the mask hides an evil smirk* Got yah_

_Inuyasha: I'm gonna kill you Kora!_

_Kagome: *steps in the way making Inuyasha stop and cower in fear* Sit Boy!_

_Continues to say 'Sit Boy' till she gets tired._

_Kora: That'll teach yah... Anyway! Enjoy! :3_

_**Chapter 14**_

_The next morning, Inuyasha got up early to surprise Kagome with some breakfast. He went into the kitchen to take out the bacon, eggs and biscuits with a little grits and a delectable danish with cherries to put on the side of the dish. _

_He carefully cooked the bacon to make it a little dark, but not too dark to taste burnt, scrambling the eggs and putting the biscuits in the over for about an hour, not long after he warmed up a bit of danish and placed some cherries beside it on the plate and waited for the bacon, eggs, and biscuits to finish cooking... _

_When that was done he carefully placed the bacon, eggs and biscuits to the side and picked up both his and Kagome's plate and took it to the room. He set his plate on the table next to the other side of the bed and placed her's on the dresser beside her. He then sat on the bed and leaned in to give her a soft but wanting kiss. Kagome feels Inuyasha kissing her and kisses him back, Inuyasha tries to pull away to tease her a little bit but she holds him right were he is and continues to kiss him. _

_Inuyasha tries again to break free of her vicious grasp but instead gives in and waits lovingly for her to finish kissing him. He grabs the breakfast that he prepared to the fullest extent and places the tray on her lap. The minute Kagome saw the breakfast, she let out a squeal of surprise, but then she replied, "Inuyasha, you didn't have to make me breakfast. You could have asked me when you got up and I would have made it for you. She smiles and gives him a kiss. _

_Inuyasha laughed, "I thought that I would make breakfast this time, you have done so much for me I just wanted to pay back the favor and plus you looked so beautiful and peaceful when you sleep..." Inuyasha then got up and went to the door but a hand grabbed his arm. Inuyasha looked back to see Kagome hiding her eyes under her hair with a small frown forming on her lips. "Don't go please..."_

_Inuyasha had a sad frown on his face and asked Kagome, "why?" Kagome cleared her throat as she began to explain, "I had a horrible dream last night, it was me, you and my dad too..." He then sat down on the bed and then asked, "What happened?" and began to be worried. _

_"It was me, you, this one girl named Azyla, a guy named Wolfang, your brother Aroth..." Inuyasha became confused, "How do you know about my brother?" _

_"That was what I was trying to tell you... Your father, Inutashino told me about Aroth in the dream and he was with us in the dream, he said that he raised himself from the dead to make sure Naraku is dead, he has powers now and looks the same as he did before he died, like both his mother and father combined. Your mother and father was revived by him too. Both your parents are the same way they had been before they died and they still have their powers... Oh! He also told me that we will see them very soon, here in the real world. I just not sure when, but he told me that I would be able to sense them at the right moment..."_

_Inuyasha became understanding and then said, "Okay, is there anything else?" Kagome nods and continues, "The dream started with me, you, Kikyo, a girl named Azyla, a boy named Wolfang, Aroth, your father, your mother, Koga, Kanna,, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Angel, and the gang, as well as some other people I couldn't see... We were going after Naraku and followed him into a cave, in which had alot of demons. We fought for what felt like an hour and after the demons were gone, we ran in the cave to kill Naraku. I had forgotten that tonight was the full moon and that I transformed into my horrible form and went after Naraku only to get knocked away from him onto a table, in which had chained me up so I couldn't move.. Everyone went after Naraku and got thrown out of the way. You got back up and went after him again..."_

_"He shot out a tentacle towards you and before the bastard could hurt you, I broke from my chains and knocked you out of the way, causing his tentacle to shoot right through my heart... *starts to sniffle* I couldn't stop changing from human to ultra- goddess form and finally I stopped at my goddess demon form with wide eyes. I turned back to my human form after I was about to drop to the ground, you caught me in your arms, blood spewing all around me...You tried to call my name and I couldn't hear anything and all I saw was red.. You gently set me down and went after Naraku and the same thing had happened except I saw it again and jumped in the way, with what little demon strength I had left and took another blow to the heart... I then turned full human again and turned around to look at you before I fell back to the ground and I passed out. You got angry and your demon form took over and went after Naraku, catching him by surprise you put a hole through his chest at the same time he put a hole through yours, you didn't stop until you couldn't take it anymore and changed to your original form and dragged yourself back to me, trying your best to hold me." _

_"My vision began to clear up and I could feel myself losing breath and we both were crying... We knew I was dying slowly and I began to get up, you tried to stop me but I push your hand off and you stood as well, I spoke into your minds, telling you with a weak voice that we need to emerge our powers together and everyone nodded as I looked at them.. They began to summon every ounce of power they had and formed it into one ball behind me as I held up a barrier around you and the others, fighting of Naraku for as long as I could... and when I sensed that the aura was strong, I grabbed the ball of power and shoved it to Naraku's body causing him to drop his heart on the ground as he broke into pieces. His heart flew toward me and I grabbed it out of the air as he regenerated himself once again and that was when Naraku started screaming, 'NO! Do not stab that heart!' I'm not even listening because I was thinking of everything that we had been through and I was sick and tired of not being able to kill him and I thought about you, Inuyasha, and the life we were going to live but I knew it would be futile because I was not long from this world... One of my nails grew sharp and long and I tried to stab the heart but Naraku grabbed my throat and I dropped the heart next to you. Naraku then said to you, 'If you value my daughter's life, then you will not stab my heart and give it to me...' I screamed to you, 'Don't do it, he'll kill me anyway, don't pay attention to him at all... Just keep focused on me...' "_

_" You then said, 'I don't want you to get kill, because I stabbed the heart... I...-' I interrupted you saying, 'It doesn't matter anymore... I still love you, even through all the time we spent together, whether they were good or bad... Now do it!' I let a tear fall down my cheek as you scream out, 'Don't say that! I won't let you die here, I promise!' You raised the knife and Naraku stabs me through the heart and you stab his heart, he drops me screaming in pain... A figure pulls itself from me and I realize that it is Kora, she looks at me with a nod that says, 'I'll be back for you later...Well done, Kagome...I shall speak with you later...' before she grabs Naraku and destroys him completely, both him and Kora disappearing into nothing..."_

_"You ran towards me and pulled me in your arms, crying from the holes in my chest and I only have so little time left before I am completely gone... I tell you, 'Don't...cry...it's...going...to be...alright. I'll be with...you...always...in here...' I point to your heart, continuing on with what I could say, '...I love you...and...don't...forget that. Nothing...could keep...me...from...finding you again. This won't...be our...last...memories together...I promise...' Giving you my last kiss, my breathing stopped and I died right in your arms... I could then feel my soul being pulled into another demention that felt light and pure somehow. I looked around my surroundings and found a young woman who looked like me and I found out she was my other form in the past-present. She then said, 'I knew you were going to die, but not like that. I was hoping that you would at least put up a fight like you used to...' " _

_"Then the scene changed back to about 5 minutes after I died... Naraku was dead, my body was on the floor, and you were feeling hopeless, now that I was gone. You got up, tears still in your eyes, and walked away. Before you could take another step, your father asked, 'Where are you going?' He was concerned after watching his you go through all that and didn't want you to do anything stupid and you said, 'I'm going for a walk to clear my head...' Your dad became confused and you left before he could ask. After you left, your father sent your brother, Aroth, to follow you."_

_"The scene went back to me talking to my other form. She then said, 'Now that we caught up, I need to give you something... It's from our great uncle Dimitri, he gave it to us to help us when the time was right.' She pulled out a set of beads and a necklace with a Sapherine diamond on the front of the locket. The locket had a picture of me and you at the prom before we graduated and another one with me, you and a boy I didn't recognize... She told me that I would recognize the boy when I compare the picture to someone later... I tried to ask who but she told me she couldn't say anything. I then said, 'What is this? How did you get this?' My other form interrupted me saying, 'That is us both, we are one person and like I said, we got the locket from our uncle Dimitri. Anyway, keep the locket, it will protect you from dying at all. Don't take it off, okay?' I nodded. She then said, 'Okay, let's get you back to your world, shall we?' I could only nod. She yelled, 'Inuyasha! Come here, I need you for a minute..' We waited for a minute before a tall man who looked like you in every way came out from the shadows and said, 'I'm here, Kagome, What do you ne-' He stopped when he saw me and then asked, '-What is your human form doing here?' My other form then said, 'That's the point, she died and I pulled her here to give her the necklaces and tell her somethings and I need your help to send her back so help me orb her back to her realm, please?' she pulled the puppy look on him and it made me wonder if that was what I looked like when I did that to you and he finally gave in. They then summoned their powers and sent me back with the items I was given."_

_"When I woke up, I was all healed and my body ached. The first thing I done was check my pockets to make sure the items were there and they were, causing me to smile. I looked up to see everyone had looken broken and I heard one of them say, 'What are we gonna do without Kagome? Inuyasha is blind with grief and I don't know what he will do without her...' Another one said, 'We have to move on... she is in a good place, I'm sure my mom would want us to be happy... but I don't know what I'm gonna do... I haven't seen her in years and she is already gone...I-' I interrupted saying, 'You won't have to do anything without me, cause I'm here.' Everyone became shocked and turned around to see if what they were hearing was true. I smiled, 'Hey guys.." The next thing I know, practically everyone jumped on me and hugged me, some of them saying, 'You're alright!' Sango shook her head and knocked everyone off me and while saying, 'Geesh everyone, your suffocating her, she just came back to life...' She looked at me and had tears in her eyes, 'Kagome... I can't believe you came back...' she lunges at me and hugs me saying, 'I was heart broken when you died...Don't you every do that again!' She cries as she hugs me tightly. I hugs her back tightly as I say, 'I promise...' and I cry with her. Afterwards, I explained to them everything that had went on in the short amount of time that I had been dead. Azyla then said, 'We better tell Inuyasha about this, let me go get him for you.' She took off before I could say anything else and everyone gathered around me telling me how much they missed me and other things like that."_

_"The scene went to you going out for a walk. You stopped punching the ground, screaming out, 'Dammit!' You continue to punch the ground repeating the same word over and over again until you start to cry. Your head was spinning with flashbacks of us together and other things that I had done all the way up to the point of me dying... You could hear Naraku's laughter in your head and you scream, 'Shut up!' slicing trees as you went. Aroth backs up trying to keep from being seen and sliced along with the trees and accidentally rustles some leaves. You yell, 'Who's there?!' Aroth shrugs his shoulders and says, 'Might as well go out there or he will start slicing trees to find me...' As he steps out, you snap, 'What are you doing here?' He then says, 'I came here to make sure you don't do anything reckless, as requested of our father...' You then tell him, 'Yeah well, you checked up on me so get lost... unless you want something from me...' Aroth shakes his head and says, 'I actually wanted to talk to you..' "_

_"Before you could say anything, Azyla showed up. Just as she came into the clearing, you ask, 'What are you doing here?' She then says, 'It's Kagome!' You become confused and you ask, 'What about her?' She then says, 'She's alive! Come on! We don't have time to waste!' she tries to pull you, but you shake her off and say, 'I don't believe you...' You start to walk away and she jumps in front of you and says, 'If you don't then go check for yourself, I guarantee you won't regret it... and if you think I'm wrong." You think about it for a moment and sigh, 'Alright, I'll go check but if you are lying or messing with my head, then I will kill you...' You took off before they could say anything else and they followed shortly after you. You ran faster than you had before and when you got there, you froze. Everyone had got up and left and it made me notice and look up at you, laughing because of the face you were giving me. You asked, 'Is this a dream?' I pouted and got up off the floor, walking over to you, I grabbed your shirt, saying, 'Does this feel like a dream?' and with that closed the distance between us, kissing you with as much passion as I could muster and after a little while, I pulled away. I hugged you tightly saying, 'I missed you, I was worried that you would kill yourself over me...' You shook your head saying, 'I couldn't do anything anyway, I had Aroth watching me... If Azyla hadn't of came to get me then I probably would have...' I frowned at that and we both smiled at each other and you asked me, 'So... about us...' I had a knowing look and you continued anyway, 'Can we start over... I mean, like a different way?' and I smiled."_

_"I then said, 'You mean like this?' and I kissed you and we continued to kiss for what seemed like hours, but stopped for a breathe. I thought about something and then remembered something and then said, 'Oh! I forgot something to give you something... Here we go.' and I placed the beads around your neck. You became confused asking, 'What's this? And why is it on me?' I laughed, replying with, "These items were given to me by these people I had met when I died, they told me that these items will keep us alive and protect us from harm or even death and we can stay connected to each other. They will also tell us how we are feeling or if we are in trouble or not and if we wanted to stay alive, then we have to wear these. Mine is a little different from yours though but it doesn't matter as long as I am with you.' I kiss you and you hugged me close saying, 'Well let's go find the others before they start to get worried and freak out or something...' I laughed but nodded following you out of the cave. The others looked at us and then I said, 'Hey guys, guess what?' Everyone became curious and then asked, 'What?' I then screamed, 'We're free! I can finally start my life! No more Naraku! And Inuyasha and I have decided to start our lives!' Everyone cheered and then said, 'Well go get started!' I could hear your mother saying, 'I want some Grand-BABIES!' We both blushed and everyone laughed."_

_"The dream ended when you came and kissed me awake..." Kagome pouted. Inuyasha laughed and kissed Kagome saying, 'I'm sorry babe, I love you anyway." Kagome then says, 'It's okay, I at least got to know that my dream wasn't that bad." Kagome smiled and kissed him and when they broke apart, Inuyasha asked the question that made Kagome freeze up and catch her breathe in terror..._

_"Kagome, what's that scar that's on the right side of your neck?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh no... I don't think this is something Inuyasha might like... I wonder what she is going to tell him? Anyway, R&amp;R! Oh and I'm loving the reviews, I had a request from a fan to write more and make a long chapter and I didn't want to make it too long but this is the longest I have ever written and so I wanted to thank my friends, especially Raven-2010, MsAnimefreak92, InuEared Miko of Darkness, xxoikilluoxx, sheldon5, Kanna37, InuyashasGrl26, Penthesileia, johnsonmarcus64, simply-awsome, and many others that I haven't mentioned, it was because of you guys that I continue to write this story and others as well as I do and still surprisingly, I still haven't gotten one bad review... weird... I don't know... it might be just me but I am curious as to why I haven't gotten one single bad review... I like criticism for some reason and I kinda expect it from this story but if you guys like this story then I'm okay with it too.. Anyway, I'll be working on the next chapter very soon but I promise to let you guys know when the chapter is up! Love you guys! :)<br>**_


	16. AN 2

_**The True Identity**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>524/14_**

**_Hey guys sorry about not posting the next Chapter but I was in the middle of moving back to frost proof in Florida... I was living in lake wales but I just have to get my life in gear instead of sitting on my ass and doing nothing while my husband is trying to set our lives up, bless his heart a thousand times... _**

**_But anyway, I'm officially out of school and I don't plan on going back for classes, only just to take the FCAT or Sign up for the ACT again... trying to get your diploma online is stupid because you have to meet the requirements for the damn school and I just don't want to be wasting my time on that so I decided that I am not going to go through that anymore... _**

**_But what I am trying to get at is the fact that I am working on the chapter now since I have time and it has a big surprise for you guys and I will let you guys guess what is on a poll for about two weeks and then I will let you know what it is in the next Chapter... you guys are so going to love it cause I loved it when I wrote it myself and it turned out to be bad-ass :) _**

**_Anyway, Just give me more reviews and I shall put up a poll for you to guess. Love you guys!_**


	17. Chapter 15

**_The True Identity_**

**_By: Dark Kora_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just letting you guys know that there are some things I haven't discussed with you yet... In this Chapter, it explains how Naraku changed... He wasn't the same man you know now. If you have any questions about this chapter as you read it, then either PM me or look at the bottom of the chapter and I will explain it for you either way... I was sort of confused about this chapter myself becuz I don't remember writing it... I'm actually just copying this off what I have in my note book that I used to write in before it started getting wet and ruined... Don't shank me please! . I'm sorry!<strong>_

_**Anyway Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_Kagome didn't say anything at first, but then she sighed, "If I tell you, then you have to stay with me..." Inuyasha became confused. "What do you mean? I'm not leaving no matter what, I promise." Inuyasha gently grabbed Kagome's chin and turned her towards him and kissed her. He then said, "Now tell me what happened..." Kagome took a deep breath and began to explain, "It started when I was 10... I was outside playing with my friends. My Mom was pregnant with my third brother..." _

_She laughed. "...We were going to name him Leon...My older brother, Sasuke, was with my mom on the way to the store. Sota was 3 years old and my father was teaching him how to walk, he had a smile laughing as he watched my brother fall on his but and start to cry. He would always encourage Sota to keep going till he finally started to walk and it made my dad proud. He always spoiled us and got us anything we wanted..."_

_"He was the best dad I had until later on that day... I heard him call me in the house and I went inside to find him sitting on the couch listening intently to the news. I looked at the TV to see what had made him look somewhat uncomfortable and rigid and I saw my mom being pulled into the ambulance, being rushed to the hospital. I didn't see Sasuke anywhere on the TV and I asked dad if we could go see mom and he told me to get ready and head to the car."_

_"When we got to the hospital, dad told me to stay in the waiting room while he goes to check on both mom and the baby. I was worried that my mom and my new brother weren't going to make it. It was then that I heard wailing and wasn't sure who was crying... A few minutes later, I seen someone come out of the room and thought it was dad. I didn't see his face, but I thought it was my brother Sasuke. I watched as he ran out of the hospital and didn't come back..."_

_"Not sooner then that, my dad came out all bloody and shocked. I asked my father what was wrong and he didn't answer. He sat down in a chair and looked somewhere else, I tried to shake him and asked him again. This time he looked at me and said, 'Your brother... He's dead...he didn't make it... your mother is okay...' I was confused and then I started to cry. Dad held me in his arms for a very long time and he cried too..."_

_"We were told to go home and rest from the shock and that they did everything they could to help. And so, we went home and wait for the time that mom got home, it was a month before mom got home and I still went to school but with a heavy heart and confusion from not believing that my brother was dead... Finally, mom came home with such sadness and depression and I heard her cry when she went to bed that night. Dad went out alot to go get drunk and sometimes never came home..."_

_"I had to take care of Sota while they were in their state and they couldn't do much.. A month later, we had Leon's funeral, in which mom wasn't happy about and she was already stressing about dad going out and drinking and Sasuke was missing still ever since the incident... Dad was always getting drunk. It had went on like this for a year and a half and I was turning 12. One day, dad came home drunk and I was out on the swing near the tree where they had buried Leon when my dad had called me inside..."_

_"I was unsure about going inside, but I went inside and closed the front door..." Kagome stopped talking and was trying to hold in her tears but was crying anyway. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, "It's okay Kagome, I'm here for you... Tell me... What happened?" Kagome began to try to wipe her tears away only to cry more as she explained, "My dad looked at me with a different expression and instantly I became afraid and called for mom and he them told me that she wasn't home and that it was time for my punishment... I asked what it was and he didn't say anything as he slapped me, causing me to fall to the floor..."_

_"I was holding my cheek as he got closer to me and told me to go upstairs for my punishment... I told him that I didn't do anything and he said, 'You did... you became too beautiful and now many men are looking at you... I can't allow you to be taken away from me!' I told him he was crazy and he didn't say anything more as he grabbed my hair and dragged me upstairs with me kicking and screaming... I tried to fight and it was no use... The next thing I knew, I was on my stomach, strapped down on one of the beds in the house, I didn't know which one it was but I didn't have time to figure out which one it was..."_

_"I heard the sound of unzipping and pulling off his pants as well as a knife clanking against the medal bar. I was struggling to get my hand free when I felt a hand touch the inside of my thigh and I began to scream and continued to struggle with the binds. Finally, I got one of my hands free before he could get up my skirt and I smacked him away, trying to get the rest of the binds off. I heard him growl and then he flipped me over and retied me with the knife to my throat. He jabbed the knife to my throat as I tried to buck him off from getting on top and I screamed from the pain. He made me look at him and he said, 'It won't take long, just sit still and you won't get hurt.' I screamed, 'NO!' As I felt my father tearing at the last bit of clothing I had on me and I couldn't do anything..."_

_"He began to lean down and bit my neck, causing me to choke a scream as I felt my body react to his bites and he traveled down my body to my breast and was twisting and licking and I cried from the shame I felt of being turned on by it... I couldn't do anything and I watched as he traveled farther to to smirk at me as he bent his head down to make me orgasm over and over again..."_

_"I tried to pull away but he kept my body still while I bleed from the cut to my neck. I began to whimper as he stopped and pulled the rest of my clothes away to put himself close to my entrance... The next thing I remember feeling was a slight pain and he continued to push in until he was all the way in... I cried out and it hurt so much, I couldn't breathe and I was still trying to wiggle away...only to have him push in roughly, making me whimper more. He continued to ravage me and feel all over my body and I ached all over from the pain..."_

_"After he was done, he pulled out, making me moan and fixed himself before telling me to clean up the mess and go get dressed so we can go to the hospital. I got up and went to go get cleaned up. Afterwards, I was forced to go with him so that I didn't anger him any further. We went to the hospital and before I could go inside, he grabbed my arm and dragged me back in saying, 'I want you to go get fixed up and come immediately back out when they let you go. If you tell them anything that happened about an hour ago, there will be consequences when we get home...' I shuddered but nodded and he let go of me. I got out of the car and walked inside. As I walked inside, I didn't feel myself hit the floor and all I saw was blackness. The next thing I knew, I found myself in one of the sectioned off rooms and I looked around to see this girl who said her name is Azyla, I couldn't see her because the room was too dark and she looked like she was sitting on the bed."_

_"I then said, 'You're that girl from my dream. You looked strange_

_though...' She laughed and said, 'You've been in here for four hours. That girl in your dreams, the one who wanted you to choose between your love and Naraku, that's not me. That is my evil form, She is selfish and rude. She does not care about anyone and you must not listen to her if she tries to make you do something the next time you see her, Okay?' I nod and then say, 'Okay, evil form, bad, don't listen, got it.' Just then, the young girl laughed. Hearing her laugh was like an angel and soon the laugh began to fade as well as her smile..."_

_"She seen the cuts and bruises that had occurred five hours ago and she then said, 'If you want this sick violence to stop then come with me and my friends and I can help help you.' I got scared after thinking about what would happen if I left the hospital without going back to Naraku... She then ran to the dark side of my bed so she wouldn't get caught and grabbed my hand with her soft, gentle hands and said, 'It's okay, everything will be fine, I promise..' She pulled me into her arms in a protective way and somehow, I felt comfortable with her."_

_"I then push her back a little, but let her hold me and said, "It's not the fact that I'm scared, cause I am... I'm just afraid of what will happen if my dad finds out that I left with you... I'll end up suffering the consequences!' I started to cry and she 'shhh-' ed me a couple of times, 'Let me go talk to the doctor for a few minutes...' With that she got up and went for the door and I panicked, choking out a 'NO!' before she could walk out the door. She looked down at me with a sad smile and then said, 'Okay, how about you come with me to talk to the doctor, does that sound good to you?' I thought about it for a minute and then looked at her and nodded."_

_"I tried to get up and ended up falling down because of how weak I was at the time... She ended up hoisting me into her arms without effort, cradling me like a baby and set me in a wheelchair while she strolled me to the front desk of the floor. 'I need to speak with Dr. Carlisle, please..' The lady at the front desk looked up at us and then asked, 'May I have your name and the patient's name of whom the doctor will be speaking to?' Before I could respond, Azyla had given her both of our names and the lady had told us to wait a minute for the doctor to show up."_

_"Carlisle walked up to us and then said, 'Hello, how may I help you?' Azyla didn't waste any time in that minute, 'Carlisle, I was wondering if I could take Kagome home with me?' He then asked, 'Why?' She then said, 'Kagome's in danger right now and I want to get her out of here so I can take care of her.' 'How is she in danger, I can't seem to sense anything...' Azyla was starting to look frustrated, 'Her father is outside, waiting for her and if she stays here, her father will find out and possibly kill her!' Carlisle began to question her once more, 'This isn't a safe place I suppose... If she is in danger as you say she is then why is she in the hospital?' Azyla snapped. 'She is in this hospital because she got raped by her father!' Azyla screamed."_

_"I covered my face from their view, hiding my eyes underneath my bangs and that was when Azyla realized what she said and covered her mouth looking at me with apologetic eyes.. I looked up and her and she calmed down and said, 'I'm sorry... I just want Kagome to be safe and her father to be dead and out of her life for good...' Carlisle took a moment to regain his thought. He had never had anyone scream at him before for any reason."_

_"He then said, 'No, it's my fault, I should have known from the day her brother died and how her father acted... I saw how he reacted after that... I'm sorry... Hurry and go, but before you go tell me where he is...' Azyla nodded, 'He's in the front parking lot, driving a green ford pick-up truck. When you see him, he will look like a lady with long black hair, that's he father...' Carlisle nodded, 'Hurry, go out the back door.' With that, We left out the back door but not before Azyla handed me a cloak she told me to put on so it could hide me. She then led us to the forest behind the hospital and told me to get on her back and I did so without question. With that we took off and from what I was told, Carlisle found Naraku and had the police arrest him on the spot."_

_"When we got to your place, Azyla set me down. At first, I thought your place was Azyla's place until she told me and I was very surprised. When we went inside, I got tackled with a big hug by Sesshomaru and he smiled and said, 'Long time, no see, girl, how's it goin' Sis?' I tried to smile back but Sesshomaru noticed right away and with that his smile faded. He then asked, 'What happened? What's going on?' Azyla then said, 'I'll explain it later but right now we need to heal her and let her rest. Kagome, I need you to take the cloak off and come here..' I nodded and did as I was told. I took the cloak off and heard a slight gasp at the bruises, only causing my to feel more shamed for letting Naraku do whatever he wanted to me. I took a step towards them and that was when I passed out on the floor..."_

_"Azyla and Sesshomaru then placed me on the couch and healed me, letting me rest for a few hours and it was around midnight when I woke up. As you know the rest of when you came home, you asking me what happened to me crying in your arms and I explained some of it to you, staying the night at your house and got ready to leave the next morning. I didn't tell you what happened after that but I will tell you now before you get confused..." Kagome giggled at seeing Inuyasha's confused face. _

_And then she continued, "Ayzla took me home. As soon as I got home, my mom became hysterical and I cried in her arms, explaining everything. The next day mom went to file divorce and sexual harassment papers as well as explaining the rape and told them he was already in jail. We went to court several days later and while Naraku had been giving me a creepy look, he had been sentenced to jail for three years with no bail bonds as well as no contact with anyone. They told him as soon as he got out of jail, that he was not to go within a hundred yards of the house or the family. It was awhile before the court ended the trial and when it did my mom and I raced home."_

_"My mom made me wait it out for a week telling me I could stay home till then and when the week was up, she took me to the doctor and come to find out I was pregnant. Well I already told you I was going to be staying home for a couple weeks and that I was going to be quite busy as well as calling you up so I could check up on school. Within the couple of weeks, I realized that my child was growing really fast and before I knew it the next month I gave birth to my son. I named him Riku and the next day we got him out of the hospital and I was released but told to be on bed rest for 2 weeks before I can go do whatever I want. Sure enough, 2 weeks passed and I healed up faster then I imagined with all the scars gone. All the while I took care of him and spoiled him whenever I got the chance."_

_"Before I knew it, 3 years had passed and it was Riku's birthday, he was 8 years old. Naraku found out a little while after I had him and it was on the day of Riku's birthday that he had decided to show his face. He came up to me and Riku demanding to give my son to him, telling me how Riku is rightfully his and that if I didn't give him Riku the he would kill me. I transformed into my full form with claws, stripes on my cheeks, pointed ears and my hair turned silver that I hid very well and luckily no one was around to see, telling him that he will have to kill me before he could have my son, I told my son to hide when he began to whimper for me and I told him to go hide and not come out even if I get knocked out or something, without so much as an argument, he took off and hid somewhere from Naraku's and my eyes before I turned back to Naraku."_

_"I growled at him and told him to leave before I tore him to shreds and he laugh and shot his tentacles at me. I jumped in the air slicing off some of his tentacles and attacking him, having him throw me off, hitting the wall. He laughed and told me that this was just like the time he raped me and that he enjoyed every bit of it, making me shiver in disgust at the feeling of his hands on me. The fight went on for hours, throwing my all at him and Naraku began to become annoyed. It got to the point where he threw me against the wall so hard I could see the blood rushing to my skull and that was when my son came out to check on me and I screamed at him to stay there by that time it was too late, I quickly jumped in front of him and Naraku's tentacle wrapped itself around me without Naraku realizing it and when he saw me in his grasp, he threw me to the wall again but I didn't stop going after him to protect my son. He threw me against the wall one more time and the only thing I could hear was my son screaming for me..."_

_"In that moment, I know I heard Naraku say, 'Thanks for the gift, Kagome... I know that you love me dearly that's why I'm now tied to you through the curse I placed on you that makes you change on the full moons for eternity and there is nothing you can do about it...' He laughed and that was when I could see nothing else but blood rose red as and started to attack once more but then he knocked me away again and I wanted to attack but he had a gun held to my baby's head and I stop to growl at him after he said, 'You move again and I'll be sure to put a bullet through your precious son's head...' and with that he took off. I became so helpless in that moment that I screamed with a guttural growl and began to tear things up until I passed out from exhaustion..."_

_"The next thing I knew I was in the hospital again and everyone was watching me with sorrow in their eyes. They didn't know what happened but I told them I was fine and began to say goodbye to them and when I happen to see Azyla, Sesshomaru, and my mom there, I told them to stay. I got dressed while they waited outside for me and when I was done, I told them to meet me at the house and I would explain everything."_

_"Just as I had said, we went to the house and I explained everything to them about what happened between Naraku and me. I also vowed that day to find my son no matter what it took. I began to searched high and low for him, never taking a break. Going from setting flyers to asking people in homes and still no sign of him... I started to go insane and break things and they tried to calm me down only to injure themselves in the process... and soon... Everyone except Azyla, Sesshomaru, my mom, and me forgot who he was and what he looked like... I never wanted to forget... People kept telling me he was either dead or long gone and I would just blow up on them and tell them that he is alive... I would never forget him, I love my son and wouldn't forget anything about him... I watched the videos that we taped of him and they made me more upset because he wasn't in my arms... If I ever find Riku, I'll apologize for everything... but while I was searching for my son, I met Koga, Miroku and the others. I've known you and Sango since we were kids so I don't have to explain it from there cause you both know how we met..."_

_Kagome started to cry and Inuyasha held her while she cried on his bear chest. He didn't care about anything else, only Kagome as he said in his head, 'I'm going to help her find Riku if it is the last thing I do, I promise.' Kagome had stopped crying and Inuyasha then asked, "Tell me about Riku." as he wiped the rest of her tears away. Kagome then smiled a little as she said, "He has shoulder-length silver hair, he looks kinda like you, without the dog ears, and eye color. He has blueish-greenish crystal eyes kinda like the ocean and some of my features, like powers but the thing is that I was teaching him how to use some of it, even though I don't know much and I gave him my sword, 'Way To Dawn'. He knows how to use it to summon his powers through that but other then that he was just starting to control them without it... Although he might have forgotten me by now..." Inuyasha gets a little upset and tells her, "Don't ever say that! Your son will never forget about you or anything about you because...because...because he loves you... and there's no reason you should think that..." Inuyasha sighs, "... Look, I'm just as bad... My my mom died when I was five and she didn't have the strength to take care of me... After hearing that she was dying and that my father was taking me into his care, I couldn't take it and I ran away for a little while and she told my dad not to resurrect her and let her leave knowing that I'm in my dad's care. My dad got up set and watched as she died not being able to do anything... It was a week or 2 after I found out that she finally passed... I broke down and dad was moping around the house for awhile... he got over it later on and resumed back to work. We never spoke of her after that and didn't want to tell anyone because we knew what would happen if we did... So please don't say that again, okay?" Saddened by the confession, Kagome nodded and said, "Alright, I won't give up I promise." She kissed him and curled up in bed with him, eating the rest of their breakfast before they fall asleep in the mid-afternoon._

* * *

><p><strong><em>As I said I would answer some questions but Idk which ones you guys want me to answer so I picked a few if there is any other ones you want me to answer then PM me and I'll be sure to answer them in a way I know how to :) And now on to the questions...<em>**

**_Questions:_**

_**First Question:**_  
><em><strong>How many brother's does Kagome have?<strong>_  
><em><strong>3 brothers... Leon is dead and it's part of the story... I kinda cried when I was reading this...<strong>_

_**Second Question:**_  
><em><strong>Inuyasha has another brother besides Sesshomaru?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes but I just put him in there... The family never wanted to explain who he is and just to make sense with him, I'll add something in one of the chapters when he actually pops up I kinda haven't done much thinking with him yet... He is really awesome though :)<strong>_

_**Third Question:**_  
><em><strong>What about Kagome's pregnancy?<strong>_  
><em><strong>The thing is that since she is Lady Kora, her baby grows within a few weeks to a month depending on the demon... and Riku is one of those babies who grow really fast as was kinda explained in the chapter...<strong>_

_**Fourth Question:**_  
><em><strong>What kinda story is this?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Honestly? It's just something I made up... I know I'm being kinda stupid about this but I know some of you had this question on your mind... I was writing this in a kinda mix of InuyashaNaruto/twilight(one character only)/and possibly others in the future... Thinking about adding a bit of DBZ but I don't know yet, might be something like it in there..**_

_**Fifth Question:**_  
><em><strong>Why is Carlisle Cullen in the story?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well... Give Me A Break. I was reading the twilight series and thought it would be cool to add him in there... Plus he is a doctor so it makes sense to add a supernatural doctor in there, I mean am I right?<strong>_

_**Sixth Question:**_  
><em><strong>What where you thinking when you wrote this Chapter?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hhhhhhhhmmmmmm... Well I do have the Pewdiepie's "Next Question" thing stuck in my head when I am writing these questions but as far as writing this chapter I had so many ideas going through my head like, Riku off of Kingdom Hearts and Twilight... but I wanted to get a little spark going here so it would have you guys imaging what might happen next, not that I already have your minds on the edge here... lol<strong>_

_**Seventh Question:**_

_**What is the sword "Way To Dawn" supposed to do with any of this?**_

_**Well the sword is supposed to help control the powers in a way becuz the sword was forged by Inuyasha's dad on behalf of Sesshomaru, it can take the energy the wielder holds and ten fold it to their enemy although Kagome has yet to understand the full potential of it, just like her son... In which I will explain more in the chapter where both Inuyasha's dad get revived by his brother in the near by future then it will fit into place I promise, just be patient cuz I'm on a thinking rampage over this story... As well as some other secret abilities I can't explain till I get to the right chapter but Basically it helps both Riku and Kagome in the long run...**_

_**Last Question:**_  
><em><strong>Why isn't Naraku in jail for more then 3 years?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well I don't want him to be waiting for more then 3 years cuz it would kill the plot line here... Kinda kicks things into gear and I wanted to get it to the moment where he is coming on Riku's birthday... I know that the laws normally say that sexual harassment is normally from 1-10 years but it wouldn't be awesome if I made him wait that long...<strong>_

_**Well anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this Chapter and I really can't wait to see the reviews from this chapter so please tell me what you think. Right now my ass is going to get a shower so tootles!**_  
><em><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>_


	18. Chapter 16

_The True Identity_

_By: Dark Kora_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Part 2: Riku<strong>_

_**Chapter 16**_

_"Mommy can__ we go to the park after we're done?" I asked. The beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes looked down at me and smiled. "Of course sweety, just let mommy finish and then we'll go." she said. I smiled at her with a happy expression lighting up my face. I began to look around thinking of all the things we could do at the park until I spotted a man that looked like Naraku. He was coming up to us in a quick like pace and spoke in a deep voice, "Give me my child..." _

_I backed up a few steps behind my mom and she gently pushed me away from her alittle bit more. She looked down at me and said, "Whatever happens now, don't be afraid, I'll protect you, Okay?" I nodded, looking at her I started to see her change as she looked up at the man and said, "You can't have him..." Her facial features start to earn stripes on her cheeks while her canine teeth got longer. Her eyes had changed from chocolate to amber, red and blue as well as her hair turning a slightly darker blue that traced her black hair. Her hands turned into sharp claws and at the moment, I knew I should be afraid.. She looked down at me and said, "Go hide somewhere..." _

_When I stood there for a moment longer she screamed, "GO!" I scurried behind one of the pillars where I could still see her and she look at him, watching him laugh as he said, "This won't take long... " I could hear my mom growl loudly as she leaped to attack. Swiftly, my mom and the fought hard and long in what felt like 6 hours, possibly more. The guy shot a tentacle at me in just a few seconds only to catch my mom in his grasp. He didn't hesitate to throw my mom against the wall but she got back up and fought him again. _

_He laughed as he said, "Enough of this foolishness..." and threw my mom to the wall one last time and grabbed me as I tried to run to her. As the man walked away with me on his shoulders, I screamed for my mother but she couldn't hear me. She had blood all over her face and was about to pass out when the man spoke, "By the way, Kagome, I curse you to release yours powers on the night of the full moon for as long as your soul still breathes and you will forever be bound to me as long as I still live... Oh, and thanks for the gift.." Then he knocked me out and I was consumed into darkness._

_Just then I woke up sweating and panting like I had just lost my breath. "Dammit!" I breathe, "Same dream again..." It was a Monday morning so I got up and got out of bed. Well what can I say, I live with my father and his girlfriend. Dad was never good with kids or food and all, so he decided to go pick up a chick and they started dating. He told me that my mom had died right after I was born, but somehow, I don't believe him. I don't remember most of my childhood life so I don't remember anything about me at all except eating anything that doesn't have to do with onions, s_pinach_, or fish, Yuck!_

_Anyway I was thinking about the name Kagome, trying to remember if I know that name but nothing came to mind. Sighing, I asked Tanya, Naraku's girlfriend, to make me some breakfast and she had my food ready for me by the time I sat down to eat. While I was eating I looked at my dad who was dressed in a nice work shirt and slacks and his name tag read "Holo Call's Clothing Store Owner" with his name right underneath it. He was reading the newspaper and then he asked me, "Shouldn't you be at school?" I shook my head and replied, "Dad, We're on vacation, last day of school was last Thursday, remember?" He set the paper down and started to laugh, "Oh, that's right, I forgot. Sorry son." I laughed at him and told him it was okay. _

_He always forgot about school when he is getting ready for work. The last thing I need is for my own father to start treating me like a kid when I'm 18 now. I finished my food and told my dad that I going out for awhile and he told me to have fun and he'll see me later on. I just waved as I walked out the door to go to my brand new car. It was a 2010, 500 horsepower, Shelby cobra mustang. I slid my fingers across the smooth surface till I reached the handle to open the door and got in and took off to the mall. I got my car when I was 13 and I couldn't drive it till I was 16. That's a funny story because dad said if I could drive it then he would buy it for me but he bought it way before then. _

_Anyway, I had already reached the mall, which was 15 minutes away from my house and I was about to park when I hear my phone going off from a text message. I put my car in park and check my samsung galaxy phone to find out it was my girlfriend Karie. _

_The text said,_

_Karie:_

_Hey babe, Movies? Friday with friends, Yes or No?_

_*My Heart Is Yours Baby!*_

_I smiled at the text. Well what can I say? We've been dating for 5 years and I love her with all my heart. We've decided to take things slow during the time and soon I plan to purpose to her but I haven't found the right time or place to yet. I bought her the phone when we got into the 2nd year of dating so we could keep in touch in case of something going wrong. I replied back to her with my heart glowing like fire for her._

_Me:_

_Yeah, See Yah There! LOVE YAH BABY!_

_*Forever yours Babe*_

_She texted me back minutes after I sent the text and when I saw the text I felt my pride grow stronger and my heart beat faster knowing she is mine and will be mine forever after I propose._

_Karie:_

_Lmfao, See you there babe :) Luv u 2 baby! See yah friday. :P_

_*My Heart Is Yours Baby!*_

_After that We didn't text eachother back because we both knew we didn't need to. I went inside the mall and started to walk around the mall looking at all the things I was thinking would look great on Karie and it went on for hours until I came across a necklace that I found would be perfect for her. It had the Initials R and K connected and it had my birthstone, which was December (Turquoise) on the R and It had Karie's birthstone, which was January (Garnet) With a heart in between it that said "Forever" in the middle. _

_Immediately, I called for assistance and told them I wanted the necklace and they asked me if I wanted it wrapped. I told them yes and to wrap it in the finest box they have and to put a satin silk bow around the box. I paid for the necklace and then walked out the door to walk around the mall again until I came across a couple of friends from high school. I became bored and decided to follow my friends into the stores they wanted to go into and we ended the evening by going to Taco Bell._

_I wasn't paying attention to anyone, staring out the window thinking about Karie and how happy she will be when I give her the necklace I bought her when my friend Max nudged my arm and said something I didn't hear. "Huh, What did you say?" Max shook his head at me and replied, "I said have you heard about the missing child in the paper?" At that moment something felt familiar about the article and the dream came back to me as if it were a flashback,_

_'__As the man walked away with me on his shoulders, I screamed for my mother but she couldn't hear me. She had blood all over her face and was about to pass out when the man spoke, "By the way, Kagome, I curse you to release yours powers on the night of the full moon for as long as your soul still breathes and you will forever be bound to me as long as I still live... Oh, and thanks for the gift.." _

_I looked at my friend and asked with alittle bit of confusion, "What did it say and what was her name?" He then said, "The mother of the missing child had said her name was Kagome and- Hey where you going?! You don't even know where she lives!" Riku had already ran half across the food court when Max had mentioned that Riku had no idea of her location and slowly turned around and walked back to where Max was. "Anyway, as I was saying that the kid's mother was looking for her kid named Riku, hey, what a coincidence, that's you name too."_

_"Where does she live?" I ask in a quick like hurry. I was anxious to find the long lost mother who I was told to be dead and wanted to know what was going on. "It says here that she lives in the Higurashi house by the corner store a couple blocks from here. - Hey what's the rush?" Max replied. _

_I stopped to turn and look at him as I said, "Kagome is my mother, I thought she was dead... I don't want to drag you into anything but if you want to come, then let's go but if not then stay here." Just as I was about to walk away, Max grabbed my shoulder and said, "Hold up I'm coming.." We grabbed our stuff and went to my car._

_The minute I pulled up to the shrine I shut the car off and got out of the car racing up the stairs, not even hearing my friend holler for me to wait up until I knocked on the door. Huffing out of breath, Max replied, "You could've waited for me to catch up... whew... I'm tired..." I could only smile at his lack of running. The only thing he does at home is sit and play video games._

_Just then I heard the door open and out came a woman in her thirties, early forties answered the door. She looked at me in confusion, not sure why I would come knocking at her door. Then she spoke with such softness that I could barely hear, "Hello, can I help you with something?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am so sorry guys I know that you have been waiting for this chapter for awhile now and I sincerely apologize for it the chapter might not be very long so I am sorry in advance... I just haven't been able to work on the story till today when I am not distracted by other things and the awesome thing is that I kept to my promise I said I would have this story up by the time my birthday come and which tomorrow is my birthday! X3 Yay me! another thing is that on Saturday I'm gonna be going to Monster Jam here in Florida in Orlando, so I won't be working on the next chapter probably till Monday, maybe <em>****_Tuesday, I don't know yet but what I do know is that I will have the next chapter for you guys soon :3 So please don't shank me I'm sorry! Anyway Love the Favs and Replies please keep it up I'm excited to hear from my favorite fans! 3 Thanks guys_**

**_3 R&R! 3 _**


End file.
